Little Brick House
by Oxza
Summary: "I just hope he finds someone." She spoke, "Someone that can appreciate him." "But don't you love him?" "I do." She paused for a minute, "With every fiber in my being." "Then why?" "Because he deserves better." She concluded, her voice tired and wavering, "He deserves so much better."
1. Exit Strategy

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Again?" He said softly.

She simply nodded.

They both sat in silence; he slipped his arm off around her shoulders.

"I can't go through this again." He spoke after a while.

She looked at him with cold understanding.

As if to correct himself, " _We_ can't go through this again."

He turned his back to her.

She nodded daring the tears in her eyes to fall, "Thank you for everything."

He willed himself to look back at her, but she was already gone.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 1 -

Exit Strategy

"Don't all stand at once." Said the woman at the door.

She was hauling two suitcases underneath her arms, and dripping with rain. Her right leg was still hanging in midair after forcing the apartment door open. Ever the elegant one.

Four pairs of eyes stared at her in surprise from the small living room in front of her; only one looked up in guilt, "Holy shit Sakura I thought you were kidding."

"Just get your ass here and help me Sasori. It's been three years and they haven't fixed that damned elevator. I'm going to have to have a word with your landlord." Sakura moaned as she dropped the luggage bags from between her arms. She kicked them into the little corridor that viewed the living room ahead and a small kitchen on the left.

Sasori quickly dropped a deck of worn cards he was dealing out to his four friends, and made his way towards Sakura.

It was poker night, his way of getting shit faced with his male companions without the inconvenience of a club. Every week they'd alternate houses; this week it was Sasori's turn to host the infamous poker night.

When Sasori had finally reached the woman at threshold of his apartment he noticed she looked beyond tired and pissed. For understandable reasons he realized.

His cousin had been happily married the last time he checked. Sakura lived in some rural town while Sasori lived in Konoha City where she had spent the entirety of her life. She met her husband straight out of college; they had a shotgun wedding soon after. Her husband then got a job upstate, which forced her to reluctantly leave the bustling city.

In the three years she had been living upstate, she rarely made the trek back down to the city. For the most part Sasori would visit her every few weeks to check in on her and give her the comfort of a familiar face.

When they couldn't see each other, they'd make an effort to call one another. Sakura had called him last week saying she and her husband had finally called it quits. And she'd be moving back to Konoha City once all the paperwork was sorted.

To his own disbelief, she actually showed up at his door this time.

You see, Sakura was a hopeless nutcase. Every few months she'd go through a rough patch with her husband and in turn call Sasori telling him, "I swear this is it." And each of these times he'd tell her the same exact same thing. That she was more than welcome to stay at his place and everything would be all right afterwards. And each time she'd call the next day sheepishly saying she _may_ have taken things out of proportion.

Sometimes this would annoy Sasori to no end. Sakura was the only person that could drain all the blood in his heart and still manage to keep him fussing over her like a doting mother. She had that effect on people he noticed, and she was righteously unaware of it. Ignorance is bliss.

And so here she was, standing in his apartment in all her dripping glory. The first time in three years in this godforsaken city, save for her parents' anniversary each year.

Sasori quickly grabbed at the two suitcases on the floor and reeled her into the apartment. He ushered her into the kitchen, which had been renovated very nicely she observed. Sasori placed a warm cup of burnt coffee in her hands and beckoned her to drink it as he carried her luggage bags to his room.

When he returned, she had finished the mug of coffee in her hands. Her hands were wrestling her damp locks with a small hand towel from the laundry basket on the counter. "You still fold your laundry in the kitchen." Sakura mumbled at him, "Old habits die hard." She then quickly answered for him.

Sasori fished around in his fridge to find her something to eat. He stopped his efforts when she muttered that she had already eaten on the way over.

He watched Sakura peeled off the red turned burgundy jumper that clung onto her small frame. She thanked Sasori when he gave her an old sweatshirt of his from the laundry basket. The smell of soap and lavender seemed to break the unconscious soft scowl on her face and release most of the tension in her body. She looked up at him in that moment.

Only then Sasori could take a closer look at her, and his heart betrayed him. All the years he had gone to visit her; he forced himself to ignore the tiredness around her eyes, and the growing lack of love she gave herself. He had to finally come to terms that this wasn't the same happy go lucky womanl he bid goodbye to outside a church in a white dress so many years ago. She was hiding something from him.

This wasn't Sakura full stop. Her long petal pink hair had turned dull and her emerald eyes looked like the mold green colored jumpsuit his neighbor wore on his morning runs. An unconscious shiver ran down his spin at that thought. The roundness of her cheeks had been eaten away by her protruding cheekbones. He was too scared to pinch them menacingly like he used to years ago. He still stood a good five inches taller than her, which was the only thing that hadn't changed.

"You look like shit." He stated bluntly.

"Yeah my plastic surgeon has been coming through for me lately." She answered in a blasé manner, looking down at ruby colored chipped nails.

Sasori tried his best not to smile at her little jab but all he could do was snort a bit before giving her a quick hug.

She regarded him for a minute before she spoke, "I'm not here to spoil your night Sasori. I'm going to take a shower and head out for a bit."

"But you just got here!" Sasori pulled Sakura out of the hug.

"Yeah and I'm divorced. I don't exactly want to be around men right now." Sakura replied nonchalantly pinching Sasori's nose. This only seemed to upset him more.

"Go and play with your friends, we'll talk later ok." Sakura sighed, "I've had a long day, and I had to deal with Naruto playing taxi driver, so you get the gist."

"I'm sorry" He beckoned as he finally realized how the woman had made her way to his apartment. He remembered how Naruto, one of the two loud blonds Sakura befriended from an early age, was one of the worst drivers to grace this planet. Sakura had been convinced Naruto bribed his way through the DMV their senior year of high school. And he did. He promised that his father, the active mayor of Konoha City, would give a pay raise to whoever gave him a license. It worked. He probably also bribed the whole of KCPD to free him of any tickets or fines, because years of getting scot-free for double parking and speeding was a little too much good karma, even for him. The man was an idiot, but a pretty smart idiot when he wanted to be.

"ANYWAY" Sakura spoke loudly breaking away from the kitchen and walking towards the living area. The four men that had been previously staring at her when she arrived were playing a pitiful game of go fish.

She swaggered towards them with familiarity; this seemed to rouse some laughter from them, with one of them commenting, "Did Sasori kick you in the nuts or something."

"Nah just shit my pants again." She waved her hand casually in the air. Which only made them laugh harder.

She had known them for many years, all childhood buddies of Sasori. There was Diedera, a pottery studio owner who moonlighted as a talented sculpture when life permitted. Hidan, who worked as an odd jobs guy. He also was a member of a cult called "Jashinism", and would spend his Sundays harassing churchgoers.

When Sakura used to live in the city she would often stake out a church he frequented with her other blond friend Ino. They would record the whole charade. Ino would then post these videos under some ambiguous Youtube channel; it proved to be a good hobby. It was so good that Ino bought her uptown two story home from the royalties. Hidan also had become somewhat famous online and in person. They idiot didn't own any technological device so he was completely unaware of the videos. He simply thought that his god "Jashin" was gracing him with popularity because of his devoutness to the cult.

There was also Kisame, who was a stockbroker. Ino and Naruto were skeptical and had a hunch he may have been ex mafia. Finally there was Itachi, the elder brother of one of Sakura's close friends. He and his brother worked in a family owned law firm.

They were all men of many walks of life. An odd lot at that. They made small talk and slight jabs at her, in return she smiled at them ruthlessly, "Who ever loses tonight has to help me move my things back into my place tomorrow."

"Well Hidan's fucked for sure" Diedera drawled. Sakura winked at Hidan, smiling sweetly at him, "I"ll see you tomorrow afternoon then."

"You wish princess." Hidan grumbled, as he grabbed at all the cards in everyone's hands and began shuffling the deck.

Sasori who had been holed up in the kitchen, made his way back towards the living area, "I can't find the poker chips. I've got Oreos though."

"So long as no one starts eating mine." Diedera said off handedly, "You gonna join Sakura?" The rest of the men had a little twinkle in their eyes. The woman was a beast at poker.

"Maybe next time. I don't want to get diabetes the first night I'm back." Sakura joked.

"We'll hold you to it." Sasori smiled as he looked at his cards Hidan had dealt him and quickly slid into a poker face like his other companions.

Before long everyone had a stack of Oreos in front of them and nursing some sort of drink.

Sakura let them get to it while she quietly made her way through the apartment towards Sasori's room. She decided to use the bathroom attached to his bedroom rather than the one in the hall facing the living area. It was in her best interest to deflect some of the attention she had already gotten that evening.

Sasori's bedroom was pretty neat, as she had expected. A queen bed was hugged by to large floor lamps on the wall to the left of the door. The window facing the door showed the fire escape she had spent many nights talking to Sasori on. The window displayed a setting sun. The sky peaking through the buildings was a beautiful pastel grey blush despite the pouring rain. She looked around the room and saw Sasori's work desk and the hefty antique armoire she had bought him at a flea market a few years ago. Save for a few bits and bobs, Sasori's room looked almost the same as it had been all those years ago excluding the a few new photos taped to his walls.

The photos ranged from pictures when Sasori was in elementary school to what seemed like last week's poker night. Hidan had lost she laughed; a thick sharpie black "L" was drawn on his forehead while everyone else had their thumbs up. There were now more photos without her she noticed. It only punctuated her absence from his life these last few years, and it hurt her dearly.

In the center there was a picture of Sasori carrying her at her wedding. Sometime during that day the majority of the flowers in her bouquet had migrated into his maroon hair. Peonies and lilies haphazardly jutted out his hair while his face was crinkled in laughter. Any other person would have thought he was the groom, but everyone knew the two were something else. Up until her wedding they were almost inseparable.

The two were still very close to one another afterwards. However their dynamic did slowly change.

They didn't call to talk about little shenanigans happening in their lives anymore. It was mostly to check that the other was still alive and not in a mental asylum. It sometimes felt like a chore for her.

Sasori made an effort to visit her every few weeks when work permitted him to, but even when he did visit, Sakura didn't feel she could fully open up to him afraid her stresses and peeves would send him away forever.

Sakura had moved in with Sasori after her parents' passed away her junior year of high school. They got into a horrible car accident. The airbags hadn't been activated to cushion the impact that had fatally ended their lives instantly. Since then Sakura had a phobia of cars and made it a point that she never wanted to drive one. She was fine riding shotgun but never actually driving the car.

Because of this, she was limited to public transport and the occasional taxi, she never learned how to drive and didn't seem like she ever wanted to. Living in a city only made it easier for her in that respect. Living up state in that rural town was utter hell for her.

After her parents' death, Sasori stuck to her like glue. He turned down a dream job in Europe so he could stay in the city with his cousin. He went to art school and worked odd jobs to keep the electricity going and Sakura's belly full. He then struck big when he graduated when he bought an old warehouse with his small savings. He turned it into a pop up gallery of sorts featuring local artists. Each month the gallery had a certain theme that it followed.

Since then he had been trademarking his gallery, opening it up in various cities across the country. Eventually he got the attention of some big guys upstairs and he got connected. His gallery went international.

Even with all this going his way, Sasori stayed grounded. He still lived in his dingy apartment in a small neighborhood downtown, when he could have easily been living in a luxury high rise.

This place was priceless to him; no amount of money would ever make some place feel like home as much as this place. It was a safe haven for him and Sakura.

Sakura rummaged through one of her suitcases and pulled out toiletries and a change of clothes. A long sleeved grey jersey dress, a thick cream scarf Ino had crocheted for her last winter, and black stockings.

She methodically got herself washed up in the shower reveling in the searing heat of the water. As per tradition she stared at herself too long in the mirror before pulling on her clothes. She pulled on an old windbreaker of hers in Sasori's closet and an umbrella. She pulled out rain boots from her suitcase once she was satisfied with her outfit.

When she reappeared in the living room, the men sitting cross-legged around a large coffee table were getting slightly rowdy. She came over to look at the odds of each man and smiled before patting Sasori on the head.

"I'm just going to check in on the house and I'll be back." She assured his worried brown eyes.

He snaked an arm around her waist and leaned his head in, "If you need a ride call Naruto or Sasuke. They're probably not out drinking tonight."

Sakura nodded. Looking at the rest of the men, she said goodbye and made her way out the apartment.

Glancing at her mother's watch that slinked on her wrist, she made her way down the corridor of doors.

"I can catch the B, if I can get down to 4th Avenue in ten minutes." She muttered to herself, she hastened her pace and broke free from the apartment building becoming one with the cityscape.

Back in the apartment all eyes looked to Sasori. He only sighed. Before he threw his cards on the table, "I fold"

He leaned on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Did she tell you what happened between them?" Itachi spoke for the first time that night.

Sasori shook his head, "He called me last night saying that he was sorry. And that he wished he could have taken better care of her."

"Well at least he had the decency to call." Diedera scoffed, standing up to grab a beer from the kitchen.

"I just thought she could finally stand on her own you know." Sasori added.

"She's still young." Itachi countered.

"Yeah and divorced." Hidan rolled his eyes but quickly regretted it after seeing Itachi and Sasori glare at him.

"You coddle her too much." Kisame added.

"Humour me Kisame" Sasori quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes, she is young. However she is old enough to fend for herself. You can't always be there to pick up the pieces for her. She's already healing on her own. You dotting on her will only make it harder on her." Kisame supplied genuinely.

Itachi nodded as he sipped at the last of his whiskey.

"I guess I do." Sasori sighed.

"She's got her own friends to help her out anyways. We're here to help too, but give them some credit." Diedara commented dropping a can of cold beer in Sasori's lap.

"So stop being a little bitch and play poker with us." Hidan groaned with annoyance.

"Can you tell your _little_ brother to check in on her in an hour." Sasori asked Itachi.

"He's been difficult lately, but I'll see what I can do." Itachi replied while he pulled out his cell phone.

"Is he still butt hurt that Sakura dumped his ass for that country boy?" Hidan jabbed.

Itachi tried to hide a small laugh, "I don't appreciate you making fun of him. Sakura's a very sensitive topic for him. He has yet to come to terms with it."

Sasori rolled over and laughed, "Jesus Christ"

This only made the rest of the group burst into laughter.

"Sasuke should have killed the bastard when he had the chance." Kisame smiled into his tumbler.

"Yeah I never pegged them both as Bonnie and Clyde." Itachi supplied, "But who knows."

They regrouped and started the game again and sometime later Diedera caught Hidan eating at Kisame's Oreos and it all went to hell.

After a while the little skirmish was broken with a smile from Itachi, "He answered" looking down at his phone.

"Of course he did." Sasori leered.

Itachi turned his phone over to display his younger brother's reply, " _fine"_

On the other side of the city Sakura made her way out of the subway and walked down a few streets. After a few minutes she turned left on Kage Street.

The rain was still pouring relentlessly, and Sasori's umbrella was anything but mangled at that point. She made a mental note to buy him another one tomorrow morning.

She passed a few neat brick two story homes and when she came to one with the number seven on its front, she quickly made her way up the cracked stoop. The house looked older than the others, which where lined with manicured vines and imported European wooden doors. Sakura's home looked like the house from Nightmare on Elm Street. It was all cosmetic Sakura assured herself before looking towards a worn metal door.

She pulled off one of her rain boots to pull out a key that she stowed away in there. When she put the key to the door she cursed under her breath.

Sasori had changed the locks again, and had somehow forgotten to give her the new keys. Never one to give up quickly, she slipped on her rain boot and pulled at a bobby pin in her hair. She would try to pick the lock, after a while she pulled out a second bobby pin.

"Well that's a first. I've never seen someone trying to jimmy their way into their own home." Came a condescending voice right behind her.

Sakura quickly whipped around, "SON OF A-" the curse was cut short when a stroke of lightning revealed who the voice belonged to, "Shit Sasuke, what the hell."

She had her hand over her heart as she slid down to her knees, "You know you can't do that to me asshole." She wheezed.

"Fuck" He slid down to the woman, "Sorry."

He had forgotten how easily the woman was scared, in spite of being a spitfire.

"It's fine. I swear you should have been a secret agent or something. Not a lawyer. What are you gonna do? Make people shit bricks with loopholes or something?" Sakura breathed, looking up at him.

He cringed at the awful joke.

Her eyes traced over his face. Sasuke Uchiha. He had changed. Of course he did. The years seemed to have treated him more kindly than her she admitted. He was as handsome as ever. His eyes still the coal black his family was known for. And his slightly lighter colored hair was now shorter. However she noticed some familiar untamed tufts in the back of his head. His pale complexion had warmed up slightly. She also noticed no piercings hung on his ears, and some of the holes had actually closed up. She smiled to herself remembering his unconscious and subdued scene phase in high school and the beginning of college. Boyish features had given way to looks of a man.

He was dressed in an old souvenir jacket she and Ino had gotten him when they went to Japan for their spring break their junior year in college. Underneath she could see a navy pajama set and house slippers. What a homebody.

Memories flooded her mind. So many close calls, and ifs and maybes.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke piped up after noticing she was staring at him.

She quickly swallowed and looked away as she busied herself to stand up.

"I heard you're back for good." Sasuke mustered.

Sakura bit her tongue before saying, "No shit." Instead she just nodded.

"Sasori left the new key at my parents' place. Naruto's over too." He added.

"Lead the way." Sakura huffed as she noticed the towering height difference between them. Now she remembered why she used to wear heels whenever she went out with Sasuke and Naruto.

They huddled under the large umbrella Sasuke had brought; it easily covered both of them. "Soccer mom." Sakura quipped when seeing the monstrous thing. During their quiet walk to his house he couldn't help but notice her bare ring finger and how she seemed to be indifferent to it. He hadn't seen her in years.

They had been neighbors since their diaper years. Naruto had only lived a few streets down. They spent most of their time together, even ending up in the same university. It was only after they graduated college and everyone was either off finding work or getting a post grad, Sakura had gotten engaged and soon after married.

Sasuke coincidently got accepted in a semester abroad program, and in turn missed the pinkette's wedding. He did send a gift to be fair, only after having a long chat with his mother on the phone.

He only came back once she left town. He hadn't seen her since, and to see her now like this, older and almost more _worn_ , made his heartache slightly and rustle old feelings he had so carefully tucked away behind his sanity.

And so when he had gotten word that Sakura was back when Naruto had swung by after dropping Sakura off at Sasori's, Sasuke could honestly say he was lost. He wasn't sure if it were a blessing or a curse that she was back.

After reaching a house with a "21" displayed on its door they crossed to the other side of the street, to a home with the number "22" on its front. They were greeted with an open door at the top of the stoop. Golden light flooded the miserable downpour outside.

A gorgeous woman and Naruto stood at the door.

"Your driving has become so much worse Naruto." Sakura quickly greeted.

"Nice to see you too Sakura." Naruto pouted.

"Hey don't take it to heart. Maybe in a few years your car will put a restraining order on you." Sakura winked.

Sasuke hid a laugh with a grunt.

"Oh come on! Is this what I get for picking you up at the train station; I had to take off work early. I don't even get paid for the two hours I was there for because of you." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura ignored his antics as she turned to the woman that had similar features to Sasuke, "Aunt Mikoto." She said warmly while she embraced the woman.

"It's been so long dear." Sasuke's mother spoke lovingly.

"It really has." Sakura admitted. She pulled back and looked at the woman gently before pulling in for another hug.

Before long the four migrated to the living area where they made idle chat. Everyone made sure to not address the elephant in the room. Sakura's return.

"Fugaku called the water and electricity company a while ago. They should be over sometime tomorrow morning to get things sorted at your house. So please spend the night here." Mikoto relied after answering her husband's call on the landline. He was still at work.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

Eyeing the grandfather clock reluctantly which ghosted at a minute before eleven, Mikoto retired for the evening, leaving the three alone in the living area.

After the woman had left, the three stared at one another.

"So I'm divorced." Sakura said bluntly to the two, "It was mutual. We didn't have a fight. It just didn't work out." Sakura added quickly, as she raked at her drying locks.

"Are you ok?" Naruto spoke while Sasuke sat still fidgeting with his hands.

"I'm not sure, but for now I'd like to think I am." Sakura genuinely answered.

Satisfied with the answer Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back, "This dope landed his first big case."

Sakura's eye lit up with the change of topic and looked at Sasuke beckoning him to speak.

Sasuke a little uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, simply just nodded.

"Is this a parent teacher conference Sasuke?" Sakura laughed, "So whose sorry ass did you get money from?"

"That landlord on 43rd." Sasuke breathed out.

"Finally" Sakura bitterly replied, "I've been trying to get the city to class that building uninhabitable. He didn't even get a permit when he was renovating the third floor."

"Here she goes" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He freaking tried to drag me through the dirt saying that my drawings weren't right, and went to some other engineer who didn't know his head from his toes." Sakura muttered.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, that engineer's license was annulled." Sasuke added.

"Good." That seemed to satisfy Sakura.

"By the way how did building that hospital in Suna go?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Surprisingly it went well. We almost lost the bid but after some negotiations we got the go to build it. The contractor was a pain so I fired him from the get-go, it was smooth sailing from there." Sakura looked up in thought, "it should be opening up in a few weeks, we were just doing the parking decks when I left."

"'atta girl." Naruto smiled.

Sakura had decided to go into civil engineering after her father's passing. Her father had been in construction and she couldn't help but find comfort in doing what her father had been doing.

Naruto ended up going into teaching despite his track record of skipping classes in high school. He now taught history at West Konoha High School.

"Enough about me, how's work going for you?" Sakura peered at the blond, before standing up and making her way to the kitchen.

The two men followed her, Sasuke scoffed, "Make yourself at home why don't you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, "You want tea too?"

He nodded and she produced two cups from the rack next to the sink. She stop to look at Naruto who shook his head before she continued to make the tea. Sasuke helped her find the tea bags, which had been relocated from the last time she stepped into the kitchen. "Ant problem" Sasuke supplied when she arched her brow at the new cupboard the tea sat in.

"So anyways this kid is giving me so much pain. Like it's his last year in high school and I've been dealing with him for four years and he still never wants to play nice with the other kids." Naruto groaned.

"Sounds like someone we used to know Sasuke." Sakura grumbled as she passed him a hot cup of tea.

Their fingers briefly touched, neither flinched.

The tip of Naruto's ears turned a handsome red, "He-Hey! No way that brat is like me!"

"Karma bitch." Sasuke said before he sipped at his tea coolly.

Sakura burnt her tongue from swallowing too much of the tea.

"It's not that funny Sakura." Naruto almost whined.

"But it _is_." Sakura spoke as she gripped at her stomach trying to calm her laughter, "Geez I've missed you guys so much."

Naruto then stopped pouting and put on a gentle smile, "We missed you more."

Sasuke leaned against the counter and looked slightly away from the counter.

She was home. And for now that's all that mattered to her.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hello my dears.

I haven't written in so long, especially SasuSaku.

I hope you liked it, I'm not sure if I should continue this, but this idea has been gnawing at the back of my mind.

Please review.

Much love.

-Oxza


	2. Grapefruits and Pomegranates

_**Little note before we get things going. I put a link to how Sasori's apartment looks like in my bio. I just messed around with a home design website. I'll hopefully get to do the other characters homes in the near future. But I thought that it would help to visually see how his place looked like, well at least for me lol.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the love in the last chapter, I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"See what you have is-"

"For the love god, please don't tell me. Just fix me."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chapter 3

Grapefruits and Pomegranates.

The following morning Sasuke woke up to find four people chatting away and having breakfast in the dining room. They regarded him quietly before returning back to their conversation. All of which were familiar faces. Sitting around a large farmhouse dining table was his elder brother, Sakura's cousin Sasori, a half asleep Naruto, and Sakura's other annoying blonde friend, Ino. Sakura wasn't there.

When he peered in the kitchen he saw his mother humming happily. She drew Sasuke in to help her put the finishing touches to the Sunday brunch. It encompassed various fresh pastries from Caesari's and poached eggs with lox and rocket.

This was a rare occasion. Usually his mornings were filled with bitter coffee and an empty house. It must have been that annoying woman's doing he beckoned.

Ino stood up and went to wake Sakura after seeing Mikoto and Sasuke start placing the food on the table. The woman of the hour finally made her debut about ten minutes later. Ino was pulling at Sakura's long tresses muttering, "You look like some old hag. I'm going to cut it after we eat. I can't see that abomination on your head anymore."

Sakura rolled her eyes and brushed her off, while saying good morning to everyone at the table.

Sakura wore one of his mother's navy blue nightgowns with a robe on top. Her feet were bare and her toes curled at the cold maple wood floors. Her eyes lit up upon seeing the meal set out on the table. She was so easy to pleased.

"Aunt Mikoto you really shouldn't have." Sakura thanked, taking a seat right between Sasori and Ino.

His mother only smiled before adding, "Hurry before it gets cold."

Coincidently she sat in front of Sasuke who tried his best to busy himself with pouring himself a cup of coffee and not get his left arm covered in crumbs from the ravenous blond on his left. Sasuke's mother only added more fuel to the flame when she moved a plate of croissants in Naruto's crosshairs.

A few moments later he saw Sakura's mug filled hand in front of him, when he looked up she was looking away from him and speaking to Itachi.

"Ah yeah." Sakura smiled, "I called an old friend of pops before I came back in town and he said that there was an opening at a firm near the high school Naruto's teaching at."

"That's great, are they in the same business your dad was in?" Itachi acknowledged between bites.

"Well not exactly, but it's a start. They're more on heavy construction. While I've been mainly doing commercial for the past couple of years, so switching might be a bit tough. But again it's a start." Sakura supplied optimistically.

Sasuke sighed and filled the mug with coffee and slid the creamer to her before grabbing at the plate of croissants in front of Naruto. Sakura briefly caught Sasuke's eyes and mouthed " _thank you_ " before pouring some of the creamer into her mug.

After everyone stopped eating, Mikoto brought out a Tupperware and began filing it with the leftovers. Itachi was on his way out with Sasori to go see to Sakura's house. A small moving truck had passed through the large window in the dining area.

Sasori eyed the small moving truck with annoyance; "I'm starting to think my cousin got the short end of the stick in her settlement." He drawled, "Might have to talk to our Uchiha friends to see if you've been swindled my dear."

Sakura laughed, "He _was_ a minimalist."

"Minimalist my ass. More like cheap." Sasori looked back to his cousin before walking out with Itachi.

Ino tugged Sakura out of the dining room and into a powder room that was nestled between the living room and the bedroom she had slept in that night.

"Aunt Mikoto can I take one of these chairs to the powder room?" Ino asked sweetly while Sakura internally cringed. Ino grabbed at the chair before Mikoto could even answer. It was a habit of Ino's, always expecting people to do her bidding.

"Just make sure to put some newspaper on the ground." Mikoto winked at Ino.

"Wait you're actually gonna cut my hair now?" Sakura reluctantly followed Ino, but was silently grateful for finally addressing the state of her hair.

"I told you, I'm not walking out in public with you looking like that. What kind of friend would I be?" Ino cajoled, "Grab my bag will ya. The scissors and comb are in there. I saw a spray bottle in the kitchen, grab that too."

"Of course you carry a salon in your purse." Sakura muttered before walking to the front door of the house where Ino's bag was strewn haphazardly on the ground.

Moments later the two women were in the powder room, bickering quietly behind the shut door.

"Sasuke dear, can you drop these at the precinct for your father. He ran out early again today." Mikoto sighed, "I would do it myself but I'm meeting with Naruto's mother for a new client."

Sasuke and Naruto's mothers ran a catering business together. The business was initially a hobby after their sons went to college. It was a way for them to distract themselves. After a few years it turned into an accidental business and is still highly sought after.

Sasuke quickly nodded and hurried up the stairs to go get changed. Briefly hearing Sakura shriek, "How much hair are you cutting!"

When he walked back down he kissed his mother on the cheek as she cleared the table. Pulling on his jacket Sasuke looked to Naruto who had been grading some tests.

"You coming dope?"

Naruto quickly looked up, "If you give me ten minutes."

"I'm leaving now." Sasuke said as he grabbed at his keys and the Tupperware his mother set out.

Naruto sloppily piled up the entire stack of tests and shoved a red pen in his pockets, "Fine. Fine. I'm coming, I'll just grade these in your car." Naruto grumbled before hugging Mikoto, "Thanks again Aunt Mikoto."

"Please call your mother for me Naruto, and tell her I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Mikoto called out from the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" Naruto called back before closing the front door behind him.

Naruto welcomed the warm spring sun with a sigh; he walked side by side with Sasuke who busied himself with his phone. After passing a few homes they made it to Sasuke's car. They got in and Sasuke deftly pulled his car out of the tight spot.

True to his word Naruto graded the rest of his students tests in the car. Sasuke was grateful for the silence but after a while something gnawed at Sasuke. The traffic light turned red and he pulled the car into a gentle stop. Watching the perpendicular traffic cross the intersection, he looked at his blond friend, "Hey doesn't it bother you." Sasuke finally mustered.

Naruto quickly looked up from his work, "Huh?"

Sasuke sighed and waited for a few seconds to speak again. The light turned green and he waited a few seconds before moving the car through the intersection, "Doesn't it bother you that everything is too normal?"

"Why's that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke thoughtfully before writing "100" on one of the tests.

Sasuke tsked. He hated when Naruto didn't respond the way he wanted him too. Usually the blond could follow his train of thought. This time Sasuke would actually have to speak his mind.

"Don't you think it's weird? Sakura was basically off the grid for three years, and now she's back, and we all just went back to how we were before." Sasuke quickly spoke.

He guided his car into the KCPD 6th Precinct's parking lot.

"You didn't expect us to just isolate her." Naruto joked.

"That's not what I meant." Sasuke bit out. Evidently troubled with the matter.

Naruto finally finished grading and gave the youngest Uchiha his full attention, "Then what did you mean Sasuke?" Naruto replied with a little irritation.

Sasuke parked the car and pulled out the keys, "How can you just get cozy with someone after they've been out of your life for so long." He explained again.

Naruto gave him a mirthless laugh, "Sasuke are you serious? This is Sakura we're talking about. Isn't that reason enough?"

Sasuke didn't answer; he busied himself with grabbing the food from the back of his car. This only angered Naruto more; "She's been our friend since we could remember! She's freaking family Sasuke. So what if she's been out of the loop. She needs _normal_ now more than ever Sasuke if you haven't noticed. You expect everyone to just ignore her now?" Naruto all but yelled at him.

Sasuke groaned angrily, "That's not what I meant!."

"Then what do you mean!" Naruto retaliated.

Sasuke shook his head and opened his car door trying his hardest not to smack the blond, "Just drop it Naruto. Forget I asked."

He shut the door on Naruto's shocked face. Naruto was left so confused from Sasuke's sudden flip of emotions. He thought that Sasuke had been fine last night when he saw Sakura. Then again Sasuke was never really good at showing emotions, and when he did it was only when he was angry.

It boggled his mind how their pink haired friend could have rattled Sasuke so much. He didn't know if he was reading into it too much into it, but he had to remind himself that Sasuke was a man of few words, and so when he spoke it was always something relatively honest and important.

Naruto wasn't allowed to dwell on Sasuke for too long when a tap on the windsheilf roused his attention. It was Shikamaru he quickly realized, forgetting everything; Naruto stepped out of the car to greet his friend.

"You on your smoke break." Naruto slapped Shikamaru on his back.

"Yeah Fugaku made us pull an all-nighter. Apparently that landlord on 43rd was running a meth lab in one of the apartments. That engineer essentially built the lab for him." Shikamaru groaned as he turned to light a cigarette, he offered Naruto one but he declined.

"Good thing Sakura didn't get involved." Naruto replied.

"Jesus could you imagine." Shikamaru exhaled, his faced tipped upwards, his eyes staring at the clouds lazily.

"Did you see Sasuke on the way in?" Naruto asked after a while.

Shikamaru pulled out another cigarette, "Yeah. He was pissed as hell. Why?"

Naruto shook his head, "It's nothing."

Shikamaru regarded the blonde for a moment before looking back up at the clouds.

"Ino is throwing a surprise party for Sakura by the way." Shikamaru spoke as he eyed Sasuke making his way out the precinct. Every few steps he was stopped and greeted to by passing police officers.

"She should seriously get her own show on TLC or HGTV for real, that woman and her constant need to celebrate things." Naruto laughed quietly.

"But isn't it something to celebrate?" Shikamaru said a little too quickly.

Naruto froze for a minute and remembered his conversation with Sasuke in the car.

"The holy trinity is reunited, the world is in balance again." Shikamaru joked trying to lift Naruto's spirits.

Naruto smiled, "So I'll see you and the usual gang at Ichiraku's tonight?"

Shikamaru nodded before he stuck out his hand to shake Sasuke's.

"Hey man. Your dad's been working us to the bone." Shikamaru drawled.

"I heard." Sasuke smirked.

Shikamaru sighed as he stomped out the last of his cigarette, "I'll catch ya later hotties."

Naruto snorted and Sasuke seemed indifferent.

Shikamaru waved them goodbye before straightening out his uniform and making his way back into the precinct.

Naruto walked straight back to Sasuke's car. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto was still mulling over their exchange.

His worry was soon dissipated when he turned on the car, "What now?"

Naruto gave him a sheepish look, "Wanna go grab a bite? I'm starving."

Sasuke blinked and cursed Naruto's inhumane metabolism, "If you help promise to help me with my case files, I'll buy you something."

"Anything?" Naruto said giddily.

"Don't make me regret this." Sasuke grumbled as he pulled the car out the parking lot. He set the course to the firm he worked at. Twenty minutes later he was armed with ten case files and a three deluxe burritos. He then dragged Naruto back to his place to get some much-needed work done.

They stopped by Sakura's place to check in with Sasori and Itachi. Things didn't look too good.

Despite Sasuke and Naruto's mothers coming in each month to clean the house, it was full of dust. To be fair the home had been uninhabited for well over five years.

Most of the furniture had canvas cloth hanging over them. Sakura had lived with Sasori for the rest of her high school years and most of her college years. It wasn't until towards the end of her college education that she had moved back to her old home.

Sasori scratched at the back of his head, "Sakura isn't going to like this."

A man cursed from upstairs, within second water began to flood the stairs in the foyer.

"That would be the plumber." Sasori said to Sasuke and Naruto.

"And now there's that too." Itachi said sarcastically, "Rats have eaten through half the house's wiring, the electrician surprised the place hasn't gone Hiroshima on our street." Explained to Naruto and Sasuke.

"If there's water leaking, there's bound to be mold too." Sasuke supplied.

" _Thank you_ for that reminder _._ " Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't get what the problem is, can't she just live with you for the time being." Naruto spoke to Sasori.

This only made Sasori's mood dampen more, "I'm going to go take a walk, no one's welcome to join me." He relayed as he made his way out the house.

Itachi chuckled, "The spare room in his apartment has become Hidan's failed business endeavors storage unit."

"I forgot about that guy." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I wish we could forget him." Itachi answered offhandedly, he looked at the stack of case files under Naruto's arms; "My brother didn't bribe you with food again did he?" Itachi's coal eyes shifted towards his younger brother.

Sasuke unconsciously hid the bag with the burritos behind his back, "I'm going back to the house do you need anything?" Sasuke diverted but it didn't go missed by Itachi's perceptive eye.

"Nothing. Be gone now." Itachi instructed them.

They did just that. Naruto was upset when he found Sasuke's house empty of the three women they had left there earlier that afternoon, but that was quickly forgotten when Sasuke flung the bag of food at him.

It was about five hours later that Naruto's phone rang in the living room. The two had managed to get through all the case files, and were watching some British comedy on Netflix. When Naruto checked the caller ID, Naruto cursed, "Shit!"

Hiding a ghost of a smile, Sasuke looked away from the TV suddenly, "What now idiot."

"Get up, we're gotta be at Ichiraku's stat." Naruto grabbed at the remote in Sasuke's hand and shut off the TV.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but Naruto quickly pulled him up, "Come on hurry!"

Sasuke complied, because in all honesty he wasn't going to be anything better either way. He picked up his jacket off the stairs before looking at the blond who had now finally answered his phone.

"Do I have burrito breath." Naruto asked when they made their way out the door.

Sasuke scoffed and pulled out a stick of gum, "Does that answer your question."

The blond's azure eyes twinkled, "Thanks bud."

"So anyways why are we headed to Ichiraku's?" Sasuke shivered when they rounded the corned to a main street. Ichiraku's was a five-minute walk from Sasuke's place and it was Naruto's favorite dive bar. Sasuke usually spent his weekends dragging Naruto uptown to his family's house, but this wasn't their usual weekend.

"Ino's throwing a surprise party for Sakura." Naruto said coolly quickly side glancing at the Uchiha to see if he faltered.

Sasuke instead shoved his hands into his pockets and hastened his pace, "Ok." Was all he said.

The rest of the short walk to Ichiraku's was quiet, save for when Naruto let out a string of colorful words when a cab almost ran him down.

When Naruto caught Sasuke catch his breath silently at Ichiraku's something finally dawned in him. His eyes followed Sasuke's, and they led straight to a laughing Sakura.

Ino had done a good job with the hair cut. Her long tresses were now cut down to a short choppy bob and fringe that framed her heart shaped face impeccably. She was wearing a dark green blouse that complemented her pale complexion and black chinos. To top is all off she wore ruby chunky heels. Sasuke gulped faintly.

Why did Ino have to be a miracle worker!?

A smug smile plastered onto Naruto's face, "You still like her don't cha?" he said all chummy like.

"What!" Sasuke said a little too quickly.

Despite the dark lighting in the bar Naruto could see the tips of Sasuke's ears turn red.

Naruto laughed at his friend's deafening humiliation. He had caught him out. Naruto threw an arm around Sasuke, "So that's why you were all broody in the car."

Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto's lights out but he was frozen. Ino spotted them from the bar, and quickly flagged them down, "What took you guys so long?!" She whispered angrily.

Sasuke quickly shook off Naruto's arm and tried to make his way to Shikamaru and few of his other friends but Naruto caught his arm, "It's crush or be crushed Sasuke."

"Fuck off Naruto." Sasuke yanked his arm from Naruto, but he knew that Naruto was never going to leave him alone anymore. Especially after letting his guard down around Naruto. He knew that Naruto would see it through till the day he died that Sasuke would finally confess to Sakura.

It hadn't happened four years ago, and Sasuke was hoping it wouldn't happen in his life.

If only that annoying woman and her stupid smile had stayed in that rural town.

If only.

When he saw Naruto retreat he felt relived but it was short-lived. In that moment Sasuke wanted to beat Naruto six ways to Sunday. Naruto was tugging a concerned looking Sakura towards him, the closer she got the harder his heart beat and the easier it was for his eyes to make out the talents of Ino on her face.

Why did he have to like the color green he asked himself as he looked into her eyes.

"You ok Sasuke? Naruto said you aren't feeling well." Sakura confessed with worry.

He would have been perfectly fine if he hadn't been caught out by Naruto.

"Long day." He said bluntly.

She looked at him briefly, "You're lying, and you're so bad at it. I'll stop harassing you if you come play pool with me and Ten Ten. Sasuke quickly spotted the brunette Sakura had mentioned; she was waving at him from the bar.

Sasuke moved to say no but Naruto had other plans, "Hey Shikamaru come over here and play pool with us."

The man they saw earlier that day quietly walked over, "Best out of five?" he proposed

Sakura grinned, "At least Shikamaru's acting like he wants to be here. You should learn from him Sasuke." She joked.

Sasuke found himself sighing and resigning to the impossible woman's antics.

Sakura passed the drink in her hand to Sasuke, and proceeded to pull him towards the pool tables.

The rest of the night, every time Sakura came to fill his empty cup, the smell of grapefruits and pomegranates assaulted his senses. And in the morning even through his splitting headache he found himself unconsciously missing that scent.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _I hope you guys liked this chapter…this is the third time I rewrote it._

 _I briefly posted my original one for a few minutes but then decided against it because the characterization of Sasuke was a bit off from what I wanted it to be. Each time it was a completely different scenario; I just hope this one was the right one lol._

 _Please review; they are the bane of my existence. :-)_

 _Until next time._

 _Much Love,_

 _OXZA_


	3. All Our Secrets

"Have you told anyone yet."

"I don't want to."

"What about Sasori."

"I can't do that to him."

"You have to tell him."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **All Our Secrets**

The sun's rays beckoned her eyes to be opened that treacherous morning. She tried to sit up from where she rested, but she immediately cursed all her lucky stars. Sakura slumped back into her previous state. She spread her arms out to feel around her, a hammering headache assaulted when her eyes shut.

Immediately she felt warm strong hands prop her up. The smell of lavender and sandalwood assaulted her nose. Normally a comforting smell, it made her nauseous.

"Sasori" She croaked, almost about to cry, "Why'd you let me go out with Ino last night."

Even though her eyes were still squeezed shut, she faced where she thought he stood. After a minute she opened her eyes as she attempted to stand with Sasori's help.

"No one can say no to that harpy." He chastised.

After gaining her balance she finally dared to stare at Sasori. He was dressed up in a tailored navy blue suit and white button down. His hair was slightly gelled back to tame his usually wavy hair. He probably just came back from work at the gallery, Sakura prompted. Silver cufflinks she had gifted him on his thirtieth birthday a few years ago gleamed in her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" She droned.

"I got about an hour for lunch." Sasori quickly replied, pulling the woman out of his bed and to his bathroom.

As he led Sakura towards his bathroom he noticed Sakura looked clammy as hell. Her hair swarmed around her like a hornets nest. It was shorter than when he saw her yesterday at the Uchiha's. The messy bob and fringe seemed to do the woman some justice. It framed her face better than her previous long locks had.

He guided the petite woman into the bathroom; it was then that Sakura realized she had been sleeping in Sasori's room. He turned on the shower for the incapacitated woman.

She threw him a guilty look, "Did you sleep on the sofa?" Remembering Sasori relying to her over one of their many weekly phone calls that his spare bedroom had been a no go zone thanks to Hidan.

"Go take a shower and come out for lunch." Sasori ignored.

Sakura sighed at Sasori and shook her head before locking the bathroom door. Sasori didn't leave the room until he heard the sound of the water quiet slightly.

He walked back towards the kitchen opening up all the windows in his apartment on his way, reveling in the cool April breeze moving through the apartment. He picked up a vinyl in the living room and threw it on the record player, the needle skipped a bit before erupting with sound. Sinatra flooded the apartment. With a little jump in his step he finally ended his little tour of his apartment in his kitchen.

Throwing off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves, Sasori pulled out a skillet from the oven and put it on the burner. He whistled as he rummaged through the fridge. When he was satisfied with his findings, bell peppers, mushrooms, eggs and tomatoes, he got chopping. He warmed oil in the skillet and tossed in the chopped up vegetables, occasionally adding some water to help them cook off. Finally he cracked a few eggs in the skillet and cranked up the oven before putting the skillet in the oven.

As he buttered some toast he saw Sakura make her way through the kitchen.

"Afternoon sunshine." She groaned, "Do we still have those oranges I picked up from the market yesterday?"

"In the cabinet by the fridge." Sasori answered as he opened the oven to check on the eggs.

Sakura loaded a few oranges in her arms and then bumped her hips with Sasori's to move him away from the chopping block. She dropped the oranges on the chopping block and immediately started halving them. Seeing where she was going with this, Sasori pulled out the citrus press from under the sink and began juicing the orange halves.

Ten minutes later they regrouped at the dinner table in between the kitchen and living area. Sasori placed the pitcher of orange juice and skillet onto the table while Sakura got the flatware and plates from the kitchen.

They munched in silence.

The sun started to hit the window facing Sakura and when Sasori looked up he saw faint freckles on Sakura's cheeks dance as she ate her meal. Sensing him looking at her she too looked up and her eyes turned a beautiful evergreen.

"I don't think I'm going to be ok today Sasori." She admitted after looking at his maroon eyes.

He moved his hand and patted her arm, "One day at a time my dear."

"I need to go get the ring appraised, and if I can, I'm going to send the check over to him today too. I just want to not think about it anymore." She supplied.

"I can have that done for you any other day. That can wait. Just spend the rest of the day with me. I can call in one of the interns to close up the gallery tonight." He coaxed.

"But I also need to go look for a place to stay. I can't stay here, and Ino and her boy toy live together now so that's out of the question. So I need start looking for an apartment." She groaned as she rubbed at her temples.

Sasori exhaled sharply, "I'm not throwing you out in the streets. You still have time to look for a place. You need to relax, honestly you're making me want to see a shrink from all the stress you're giving me."

She bit at her lip, "I guess you're right. Let's just spend the day here, we do need to catch up anyway." She agreed.

Sasori finally smiled at her, "I talked to Aunt Mikoto and she said that Fugaku would handle everything for you house, he'll forward you the bill when all is said and done."

"Ugh you guys things so easy for me." Sakura smiled as she let her head back, "You spoil me too much."

"Not nearly enough." Sasori chided gently while getting up to move the empty skillet and plates to the sink.

Sakura followed him with the flatware and cups. He got washing and she began drying.

Sasori started talking about work and how he'd be going away next week, "The gallery in Budapest is opening, and I have to be there for the grand opening."

"Tough life." Sakura laughed, "Is anyone from your posse tagging along this time?"

"It's Hidan's birthday next week. So we thought two birds one stone." Sasori replied.

"So everyone." Sakura gawked, "Well aren't you rolling in gold."

"Of course we'll put Hidan in a motel for good measure."

Sakura nodded in approval, "I suppose that'll even things out."

She pulled out a kettle from a cabinet, and passed it to Sasori. He began filling it with water, and then soon after put it on the stove to boil.

Sakura sat on the island and swung her legs gently, as she looked at her cousin preparing the tea. His back was to her. Every so often she'd make a move to speak but the words would not come to her. The sound of the record skipping in the background suffocated her.

"First things first, we've got to sort out your living situation little lady." Sasori spoke after a while; he poured the now hot water into two identical mugs. When he turned around he saw a downcast Sakura. He immediately placed the mugs on the counter and gripped her forearms, "Are you alright?" He spoke worriedly.

Sakura looked at him tears beckoning to fall. She looked into his honey brown eyes and her heart ached. She laughed mirthlessly in hopes to calm herself, "It's just I've been wanting to tell you something for so long."

Sasori nodded, "And you know you can tell me anything." He gently pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I do." Sakura breathed, "It's just…"

She moved to hop off the island, Sasori still lingered around her, "It's just what?" he all but whispered.

She gave him a small smile, "I need a little help. Hold on." Sakura quickly retreated out the kitchen to his bedroom. Before he could follow her the doorbell rang.

When he opened the door he saw Ino clad in scrubs and a jumper. A little thermal bag hung from her left hand. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey I thought you were going to be at work right now." Ino greeted.

"I decided to take the rest of the afternoon off. Is that a problem?" Sasori spoke slowly.

Ino invited herself into his apartment, peering around the apartment. She finally looked back at Sasori who still stood at the opened door, "Is Sakura here?" she asked.

Sasori shut the front door and sighed, "She's in my room getting something. She was acting a little weird."

"May I?" Ino asked, jutting her chin towards his room.

"Now you feel the need the ask?" Sasori scoffed, but Ino still stood there. Her odd behavior shook him slightly, that and Sakura's earlier disposition.

"Be my guest." He supplied.

Ino quickly made her way to his room a little too quickly than he liked. Something was definitely wrong and Ino knew something he didn't. He didn't like this at all.

Sasori rubbed at his neck, before picking up his mug of tea and making his way to the living area. He removed the skipping record of the record player and moved to look out the open window. Down below he looked at unaware civilians going about their day.

About twenty minutes later, Sakura pulled his attention away from the window when she called his name.

She had been crying he noticed. Her eyes were rimmed with red and a slight sniffle came from her every few seconds.

Ino stood close to the petite woman her expression somber. Sasori noticed a black shoebox in Sakura's shaking hands. He walked up to her and she looked at him before looking back at Ino. Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." Sakura started, "But I never knew how to. That's why I kept these."

Sasori felt her press the shoebox against his hands. When he moved to open it, tears began to well in her eyes again.

"This is why I left Konoha City three years ago." She stated, as she waited for Sasori's heart to shatter in front of her.

When he saw what was in the box an ugly cry rose from his throat. The box fell out of his hands, its contents spilled across the living room floor. And for the first time since her parents' funeral, Sakura saw Sasori cry. His arms quickly pulled her in and hugged her tightly. Sakura's fingers gripped at the back of Sasori's shirt mercilessly as she buried her head into his shoulder.

Ino tried to hide her own tears while the looked away from the two. She knew the sound of the two cousins crying that April afternoon would haunt her for a long time. More than that phone call from Sakura three years ago a week after her wedding.

Sasuke had been the subject of Naruto's newest attempt of reaching his students that day. Each week Naruto would bring in someone to speak to his students about their career and what they do. It was a way to help the students get a better idea of what major they wanted to pursue in college.

The only reason Sasuke agreed was because he could take the day off at work. He thought he could fair better going through with Naruto's charade hung over than at the firm. But as the day wore on he realized he may have been excruciatingly wrong.

He remembered why he hated teenagers so much, especially teenage girls. Throughout the day he had endured being openly harassed by Naruto's female students. To make matters worse Naruto did nothing about it. In fact Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto was getting a kick out of this. This only set Sasuke off more.

Sometime in Naruto's 6th period class Sasuke finally snapped. One of Naruto's female students was pushing all the wrong buttons. He was usually able to calm himself downm but this one was relentless in her efforts to "woo" him.

"Sasuke."

"It's Mr. Uchiha."

"Can I be _Mrs._ Uchiha"

"No you cannot." He strained.

The girl slumped, "Aw but why."

"Why?" He gritted, "Why?"

The girl happily nodded. Sasuke never wanted to rip someone's hair out so much in his life.

Before he could say anything he reminded himself he was in a school. All he could muster was a simple, "Because you're _annoying._ " Before he walked out the classroom.

Naruto didn't chase after Sasuke, instead he laughed and called at him, "Thanks Sasuke, you just made me a hundred dollars richer."

Sasuke backtracked and whipped around, "Who was in on the bet?" he gritted.

"Your brother and Suigetsu. They thought you could get through the day." Naruto beamed, "But they doubt my abilities."

Sasuke was beyond flushed right now. First last night and now today, Naruto was wiping the floor with Sasuke's ego.

"I told my students whoever made you leave the classroom would get a hundred on their next test." Naruto added, "Looks like Lisa did you in. I was getting a little worried there."

"So this was all just a game to you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"You make it so easy Sasuke. Keep this up and I'll be retiring soon." Naruto replied good-naturedly.

Sasuke was speechless. His hands opened and closed before he finally left the blond and made his way out the high school.

He walked blindly for a few blocks before coming across a small flower stand. It was at that moment all the bubbling anger evaporated from his chest. He looked through all the flowers and finally picked up a bouquet of daisies. The old man that owned the stand and smiled, "Haven't seen you in a while my boy."

"I've been really busy." Sasuke handed a twenty-dollar bill to the old man, "Keep the change."

The old man's worn and wrinkled hands wrapped the bouquet and handed back Sasuke his change, "Business isn't that slow these days my boy. Thank you for your kindness though."

Sasuke thanked the man and stuffed the change in his pocket before taking the bouquet. For a while it seemed he walked aimlessly uptown, but as the crowds of people thinned he found a cemetery.

He took a deep breath eyeing the now setting sun. The sound of gravel crunching against his leather brogues echoed in the small cemetery as he made his way up a winding path.

He came across two familiar headstones. He pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the two headstones down of the dust and grime that had accumulated. No had been here for a while.

He placed the bouquet of daisies at the foot of one of the tombstones. He swallowed quietly as he placed his hands in his pockets. The wind rustled his locks quietly.

Memories flooded his vision. Days of when him and a pink haired woman would be here almost everyday. She would speak at the two tombstones while he stood next to her quietly, his hand holding hers to quell her pain.

Sometimes they'd go to her favorite café on 53rd street afterwards. She'd spend her time talking with him there, other times she'd just read. Murakami was her favorite author; he soon after became Sasuke's favorite too.

She always ordered lemongrass tea with two lemon wedges; she'd get him peppermint tea. She'd order them a slice of cake to share. He never cared for peppermint tea or sweets, but nonetheless they'd leave an empty plate and two empty mugs each time.

He'd walk her to Sasori's, and then himself to his own place, each time passing her old home.

He hated her home. He didn't always hate it. He had grown up with Naruto and Sakura in that house. Countless sleepovers and burnt cookies hugged those walls.

It wasn't until one night about a week after her parents passed away that he had grown to hate that place. She had taken the whole week off at school and had moved to Sasori's apartment. Sasuke and Naruto skipped class to spend time with her, but each time Itachi would drag them both back to school.

Then that following Wednesday, no one could find her. Sasori was a frantic mess. A few hours later Sasuke found her in the bathroom of her late parents' home. An empty prescription bottle sat in her lap.

She was lucky. So very lucky.

But Sasuke thought he was the luckiest of them all.

No one dared to leave her side after that. Sasori changed the locks to her house, and didn't dare to give her the keys until a few years later.

Sasuke looked at the two tombstones for another moment before he bowed his head in prayer. His phone rang in the quiet and darkening cemetery, he gave the two stones a last look before making his way back to the living.

"Sasuke dear, are you still at work?" His mother's voice crackled through his phone.

The reception out here was horrible.

"I'm on my way home now. Do you want me to pick anything up on the way?" Sasuke replied, eyeing a small market.

"Ah no nothing my dear. I just wanted to let you know your father and I are going out for dinner tonight. I left some food for you on the table."

"Thank you."

"Come home soon, it's getting cold." Mikoto spoke before ending the call.

After showering and settling in sweats and an old varsity shirt, Sasuke picked up his dinner and sat in the living room. Naruto let himself in as he was washing his dinner plate in the kitchen sink.

Sasuke regarded his now sheepish friend; "There's food in the fridge."

Sasuke returned to the living room where he soon fell asleep on the sofa to the sound of Naruto grumbling at his student's essays and the news.

He didn't see Sakura until three days later.

She was in that café on 53rd, he just happened to be passing. She was reading the local listings in The Konoha Post when she caught his eyes and gave him a great big smile. Her hands motioned him to come in through the glass.

He found himself sipping at peppermint tea and sharing a piece of cake with her. The taste soothing the stresses of his day, while the pink haired woman animatedly spoke of her day. He couldn't help the ghost of a smile that sat on his face that whole afternoon.

And for that fleeting moment he forgot that she had left this city. That she had gotten married and left him here nursing a broken heart. For that moment everything was perfect again.

What would he have given to spend an eternity in that café with her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

There are days I get really upset with myself. There are days I feel so guilty for not keeping in touch with people that I used to see and talk to almost everyday. And because of moving and college, everything has been up in the air. It really bugs me. Because I genuinely want to have the same relationship I had with these people years ago, but now I feel like if I did try to reconnect with them, we will be strangers and that I was living in a fantasy thinking that we can pick up from where we left off. A lot has changed in three years. Some changes I reluctantly am grateful that happened but they were at the cost of losing things that were precious to me. And I wonder if I'm the only one thinking this way. Maybe I'm the only one who hasn't moved on yet.

This story/chapter was in sorts a homage to that feeling.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it gave you some more insight. I haven't combed through the grammar and spelling yet, but I will in the morning, so please excuse any errors.

This may be my last update in a while due to some personal reasons that have come up. But please don't leave me just yet!

Please **review** my dears.

Much love

And Until Next Time,

OXZA


	4. Crossroads

.

.

.

"I just hope he finds someone." She spoke, "Someone that can appreciate him."

"But don't you love him?"

"I do." She paused for a minute, "With every fiber in my being."

"Then why?"

"Because he deserves better." She concluded, her voice tired and wavering, "He deserves so much better."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Crossroads**

Naruto had declared that he would teach Sakura how to drive that Sunday. Sasuke could only spare him a quick grimace before looking back at the TV.

"Hear me out." Naruto started, trying to recapture the young Uchiha's attention.

However all he got in response was the deafening increase in the television's volume. The sound of Sarah Vaughan singing "Misty" flooded the rounded room. Naruto grumbled and complied with the Uchiha's antics for the time being, but after the sound of applause erupted Naruto switched off the television and pushed Sasuke off the couch.

"Stop being an old man, and lets go."

"Fuck you." Sasuke seethed before reluctantly retreating to his room to change.

After Sasori had left town for the week Sakura used Naruto at her disposal to pick her up from work. She had been finishing up late at the firm and didn't feel comfortable enough to take the subway those nights. Usually Sasori would come after closing up the gallery and join her at the firm until she finished up drawing up prints for a project. With his absence Sakura found herself reaching out to her blond friend, "I'm not asking the Uchiha to drive me. He might use this as leverage later on." She said bluntly, "Besides I'm on your way home."

Naruto obliged. He'd head over to the firm after he finished preparing and grading work for his students in his classroom. There was a café below Sakura's firm, where he would pick up a sandwich and coffee for her to munch on as they made small talk.

Naruto didn't mind being the woman's personal chauffeur, but sooner or later she'd have to learn how to drive herself. So he took it upon himself to do so.

He and Sasuke piled into his `01 orange Subaru hatchback and made their way to Sasori's apartment that Sunday afternoon. She had yet to find a place to rent out.

When she opened the door she was on the phone, and still dressed in her pajamas. A thin satin pomegranate robe draped over her. She was clad in grey cotton shorts and an old band tee. Sasuke internally smiled upon seeing the shirt. It was of their favorite band in high school, "Akatsuki".

He and Sakura had gone through a subdued scene phase in high school, Naruto later on tagged along to ride out the last of their little stint. They'd often sneak out with fake IDs to get into basement gigs in midtown.

The three even tried their hand at starting their own band their sophomore year of high school. They used to practice in Sakura's basement almost everyday, and decided to call themselves after her home address, "7 Kage Street".

Naruto was the better of the two, he had been playing drums since the age of five, and because of his experience he became bandleader. Sasuke picked up the guitar, and Sakura the bass. There was no lead for the vocals, each one sang in each song. Sakura wrote most of their songs.

After two years of trying to perfect their sound they finally debuted. They killed it to say the least. They spent the summer before their first semester at college performing in small theatres and concert halls around Konoha City before disbanding for college.

They still had a small local following, even after performing for such a short time so many years ago.

Sakura regarded the two before she tipped her head towards the inside of the apartment. She walked back towards the living area where various blueprints and mark ups haphazardly lay on the ground. Occasionally the wind from the open windows would rustle them but empty coffee mugs held them in their place. The sound of reggae rock quietly flittered out the stereo set in the back corner.

Naruto walked ahead of Sasuke, fixing himself something to drink in the kitchen. While Sasuke closed the front door and picked up a magazine on the dining table and made himself comfortable on a couch that was pushed against a wall of open windows.

Sakura paced the room aimlessly as she spoke on the phone,"Mr. Reinhardt, I'm not saying that you made a mistake. I'm just saying the architect you hired is an idiot. I sent him my drawings with a two to twenty scale and then he sends them back in a three-sixteenths scale! Who does that?!" She argued calmly, "I've had to change all the scales on all the drawings, and that's why it's taking a bit longer. I really appreciate all your patience. But again it would have been avoided if the architect stayed consistent with the scale I used."

Naruto walked into the living room with three cups of water. He gave Sakura one before sitting next to Sasuke. He handed Sasuke a cup who mumbled a quick thank you before slugging it back.

Sakura looked at the two and rolled her eyes as she continued her conversation on the phone.

After a few more minutes of restrained altercations with her client she finally ended the call. She looked to the two men and sat on the coffee table crossing her legs and then her arms over her chest, "Ino's boyfriend is going to run me into the ground. This isn't the first time he's done this to me. I swear he does this to me on purpose." She grumbled.

"Then stop sending him work." Sasuke looked at her from above the magazine.

"Problem is the asshole is good at what he does. If only he didn't screw up my scales then I wouldn't mind." She sighed, "Anyways why are you guys gracing me with your presence today?"

She grabbed the now three empty cups and made her way into the kitchen. The glasses clinked in the sink and she looked herself in the mirror above the sink. She tisked at herself before pulling her loose locks into a half-assed bun in hopes of making herself seem more presentable.

When she made her way back into the living room and threw herself on one of the empty couches, Naruto finally spoke, "I'm going to teach you how to drive today." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" She sat up and quirked her brows before looking to Sasuke, "And you?"

"Hostage. But mostly assurance." Sasuke humored.

Sakura snorted, "As nice as that sounds, I don't exactly think you're cut out to teach driving Naruto."

Naruto grumbled, "Do you wanna or not?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke who shook his shoulders at her. "Fine." Was all she said before disappearing in her cousin's bedroom.

She came back wearing the same band tee but now was wearing a pair of black overalls with the leg cuffs rolled up. She reached for some old chucks from underneath the sofa the guys lounged on.

After tying her shoes she looked to both of them, "I'm shitting my pants."

Naruto laughed and stood up wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Better go put your diapers on then."

Sasuke stood up after they were half way to the door, Sakura turned around quickly, "Hey Sasuke can you close the windows and shut the stereo off?"

He nodded; folding the magazine he was reading in half and slipping it in his back pocket. He joined the two after fulfilling the woman's request.

Naruto drove about thirty minutes out of the city limits until they came across a quiet neighborhood. He switched spots with Sakura. She tried her best to not shake in the driver's seat while Naruto briefly went over the functions of the pedals and the indicators. All the while Sasuke lay on his back in the back solving a crossword puzzle in the back of the magazine he stole from Sasori's place.

It all went to hell when Sakura started the car and let go of the brake.

"Naruto….the car is moving!" Sakura spoke nervously.

"Ok now lets practice braking." Naruto spoke to her calmly, "Now just gently place your foot on the brake."

Sakura shook her head quickly, "The big pedal right?"

"Yeah"

Seconds later the car lurched into a hard stop. Sasuke rolled off the backseats and scowled. Sakura looked back at him and apologized. He paid her no mind and whacked Naruto on the head with the magazine.

Naruto glared at him before looking back at Sakura, "Hey Sakura it's ok. Practice makes perfect right?"

"I'm so sorry. I'm not cut out for this." Sakura almost cried.

"Focus." Sasuke said to her over the magazine, "You have all afternoon so don't rush." He added.

Despite it not calming her nerves, Sakura took a deep breath and attempted to slow the car down gently.

They had progressed to driving around the block soon after. Sakura's confidence shot up, "Hey this isn't so bad. It's my first time driving and I drive better than you." Sakura joked at Naruto.

"Is this how you thank me?" Naruto sighed.

They spoke too soon as Naruto decided to end their lesson with parallel parking. This resulted in a shouting match between the two in the front.

"I AM TURNING THE FUCKING WHEEL MORON." Sakura barked at Naruto the umpteenth time.

Sasuke couldn't bare the two any longer, "Naruto get out." He sat up; the car was still rolling backwards as Sasuke hopped out the back.

When Naruto showed no indication of moving, Sasuke gripped his shirt from the open passenger window and pulled him out before opening the door and seating himself. He clicked his seatbelt and looked to Sakura unfazed.

Sakura's eyes were wide open as he placed his hand on the back of her seat; Naruto reluctantly sat in the back.

"Ok line your side mirror with the side mirror of the car on your right. Try to be as close as possible." Sasuke started calmly.

Sakura quickly pulled her attention back to the windshield and guided Naruto's car slowly to match mirrors with a parked car in front of the empty parking spot.

"Good. Now put the car in reverse. Don't press the accelerator." Sasuke looked at her driver side mirror, "Ride the brakes gently, once your mirror matches the door handle start turning the wheel to the right."

He smiled as Sakura slid the car perfectly into the spot, "Ok now straighten your tires and move up a bit."

Sakura looked at him quickly, "Then put the car in park?"

"Yeah."

She put the car in park and then Sasuke stepped out to inspect how far she was from the curb.

"Congratulations you parked it perfectly." Sasuke smiled to her giving her a thumbs up.

Sakura turned off the car and waved her arms in the air, "I did it!"

"Whatever." Naruto sulked.

"Oh come off it Naruto. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even done this, so thank you." She looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"If you keep practicing, you can get your license by the end of the month." He smiled.

Sasuke opened the driver side door and Sakura hopped out letting him sit, she walked around the front of the car to seat in the passenger seat.

"Yeah go ahead and drive my car." Naruto rolled his eyes.

The two in the front ignored him. Sasuke drove them all back to Konoha City while Naruto and Sakura belted out with the radio through open windows. Sasuke tapped his hand on the steering wheel and bobbed his head in spite of himself. The wind whipped at their hair violently as they raced down the interstate.

It was nightfall when they made it back into the city.

"Dinner's on me." Sakura responded to Naruto's grumbling stomach. Sasuke decided to park Naruto's car in front of Naruto's home. They walked to Ichiraku's.

"No drinking." Sasuke warned before they went in. Naruto pouted and Sakura laughed.

Sasuke was relieved that he didn't see any familiar faces in the small bar. They sat in a booth in the back chowing down on Ichiraku's House Noodles.

Sasuke sat across from Naruto and Sakura. After a while Sakura elbowed Naruto, "So how are things with you and Hinata by the way." She said nonchalantly.

Naruto choked on his noodles.

Sakura sipped at her virgin mojito, "Little birdy told me she's already bought a wedding dress and all."

Naruto's eye narrowed, "SHE WHAT!"

Sakura propped her head on hands, "Better put a ring on it soon babe. You've been going out since freshman year of college."

"Ugh I'm not exactly in the best financial situation right now." Naruto replied glumly.

"Then have the wedding here." Sasuke interjected waving his left hand towards the bar.

Sakura laughed and patted Sasuke hard on the shoulder, "Good one."

Naruto's eyes widened with horror, "Her father would murder me."

"Seriously though Naruto, your mum can cater for the wedding, I'm sure she can give you a friends and family discount." She snorted.

Naruto moaned, "What about the venue?"

"Sasori's gallery is closed on Sundays, so you could hold it there."

"I'm gonna get married in an art gallery." Naruto starred at his two friends.

"There's a first time for everything." Sasuke smirked, "Besides you've always been a special case."

Naruto pulled a pen out from his back pocket and started drawing up costs on a napkin. Sasuke and Sakura genuinely giving honest inputs throughout the process.

"Ok with everything said in done. All that's left is the ring." Naruto looked over the napkin; "Her dad is expecting me to put a hefty rock on her finger."

"Go to the jeweler in Chinatown. It may be second hand but you still get more bang for your buck." Sakura quickly responded, "Anyway it doesn't matter what her dad wants Naruto, it's what Hinata wants. She's a simple person she isn't about all that upscale crap."

"I know but I kinda want to make up for cheaping out on the wedding with the ring." Naruto scratched at his head sheepishly.

"I'll chip in for the ring then." Sasuke supplied, "It'll be my gift to you, I was gonna give you money anyway."

Naruto's eyes widened, "I could kiss you right now."

Sakura smiled, "I'll do the same. It'll be a parting gift from us."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"So I'm getting married." Naruto beamed.

"You're getting married." Sakura smiled back hugging him.

"We can go together next weekend to the jeweler." Sasuke spoke finally before standing up.

Sakura pulled out her wallet from her deep pockets and dropped two twenty-dollar bills.

Naruto split from the other two after getting a text message, "Ah I'm going over Hinata's" He quickly supplied before saying goodbye to the two.

Sakura twiddled her fingers behind her back; he was still finishing up the crossword. Every so often asking her, "Hey what's another word for…"

After a while as they made it to Kage Street, Sakura looked up at him, "What about you Sasuke do you have someone you're planning to elope with."

He looked down at her emerald eyes before looking back at the crossword puzzle, "Why?"

"You know me. Just being nosy." Sakura smiled.

He grunted and shook his head.

They passed a garbage can and Sasuke tossed the magazine in there before pocketing the pen in his hand.

He lifted his right hand that held a humble Rolex from a pawnshop in midtown that Sakura and Naruto gifted him after getting into law school.

"You wanna drive my car to Sasori's?" Sasuke finally broke the silence as he eyed his car a few feet ahead.

Sakura's eyes lit up. Sasuke smiled and pulled out his keys from his front pocket. He passed them to her and she all but ran to his black Jetta.

She adjusted the seat and the mirrors before looking to Sasuke to get the ok to pull out. It was almost midnight as they made their way down an empty main road. She pulled up to Sasori's apartment building and put the car in park. She moving to leave the car but Sasuke stopped her, "Park the car. I'll walk you up." Sasuke murmured.

It took her a few minutes to find an empty spot and when she did, Sasuke instructed her again on how to parallel park the car.

The spot was tighter than the one she practiced on this afternoon. Sasuke stood outside behind the car to make sure she didn't get too close to the car behind her. After a few tries she finally parked the car and hopped out.

He stuffed his hands in his front pockets, and started mumbling about what he read in the magazine, "Apparently the color blue didn't exist until more recent times."

"What no way." Sakura peered at him curiously walking up the stairs.

"Mm yeah. If you read Homer's works he never used the color blue to describe anything. Not even the sky."

"Now that you mention it." Sakura sifted through her literature classes in college, "When we read 'The Iliad' in Jiraiya's class there weren't any references to blue." She said in awe.

They made it Sasori's apartment door and Sakura unlocked it. She looked at Sasuke for a minute and searched his onyx eyes, "Thank you for today."

"Don't mention it." His hand touched the back of his neck, "There actually might be someone." He said quietly.

Sakura's eyes widened and realized he was talking about their earlier conversation. She gave him a small smile, "I can't wait to meet her."

Sasuke blinked and then nodded, "Good night."

Sakura waved to him goodbye before closing the front door. With her back against the front door, her fingers shook and blood rushed in her ears. Realizing her train of thought she quickly made her way to get changed into pajamas. She was wide-awake so she decided to watch TV.

She flipped through a few channels before settling for a rerun of "House". She moved around the apartment picking up all the drawings and neatly stacking them on top of the dining table. She raised the volume before making her way to the kitchen to warm some tea on the stove.

When she grabbed a mug on the drying rack she heard a knock at the front door. Looking through the peephole she saw it was Sasuke. She quickly opened the door, "I got a flat tire, and I gave my spare to Naruto." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sleepover it is." Sakura quipped letting the man through the threshold. She went back to the kitchen and pulled out another mug for her new guest.

"Naruto is going to pick me up tomorrow morning." Sasuke spoke as Sakura handed him his mug.

He peered into the living area, "You watching 'House'." He said pleasantly.

"Yeah. I think it's the episode that he drives into Cuddy's house." Sakura replied sipping at her tea.

Sasuke quickly made his way towards the living area and turned up the volume. Sakura looked at him for a bit, she ignored the little twinge in her heart. She disappeared into Sasori's bedroom and came back with a set of pajamas. She gave them to Sasuke who thanked her and got changed in the powder room.

When he got out Sakura wasn't in the living room. He quickly did a once over around the apartment and heard her talking from the Sasori's room.

She was probably on the phone he deduced. He found a blanket and pillow behind one of the sofas and got comfortable. His attention was split between the TV and trying to eavesdrop on Sakura's conversation.

Sakura finally rose out of the room about thirty minutes later, an infomercial now on the TV. Sasuke didn't know why, but he quickly shut his eyes as he heard Sakura walk towards the living room.

"Hey sorry Sas-" She stopped talking immediately after seeing the Uchiha sleeping. She sighed and pulled the remote out of his hand gently before shutting off the television.

He felt her linger over him for a while. He was glad the lights had been shut off so it could hide his threatening blush. Her cool fingers finally brushed a few locks out of his head before she place a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She said quietly in the room before she walked herself back to the room.

After hearing the bedroom door shut Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. Unconsciously his hand went to touch the place Sakura had kissed. He could feel himself blushing madly. He didn't know if he was reading into the simple kiss too much, it couldn't mean anything he told himself. Sakura used to peck him and Naruto on the cheek all the time before she got married.

Sasuke inhaled before pulling the blanket over his head. Memories of the pink haired woman carried him into unconsciousness.

At the other side of the apartment, the pink haired woman sat in a scolding hot bath. Homer's Iliad in her hands while tears blurred her vision, "It'll all be over soon." She reassured herself.

.

.

.

Hey so quick note on last chapter…you will find out about the contents of the box later on. You just gotta be patient.

I hope you liked this chapter.

 **Please review.**

Until next time.

Much Love,

OXZA

P.S. – Does anyone know how to put in line breaks? I don't know how and I've tried multiple things and it hasn't worked.


	5. Headspaces

.

.

.

"Do you think I've achieved enough in life?" She spoke to him.

He looked up from the chessboard he was engrossed in. She was beating him like nobody's business. _Again_.

"Not nearly enough my dear." He spoke kindly as he took her knight with his bishop.

She sighed and sipped at her tea, clearly upset from his answer. She cornered his king with her castle and whispered, "Checkmate."

He smiled wistfully before taking her hands in his, "Let's not think about it now."

.

.

.

Headspaces

Chapter 5

Sakura managed to buckle down an apartment on Wednesday. An old friend of Itachi's had to leave town due to being relocated for work. He had about two months left on his lease, and his landlord wouldn't let him break the contract. The poor man's luck secured Sakura the apartment.

She paid Itachi's friend the full two months of rent and that was that. It was a beautiful pre-war apartment. A little small, but it boasted character. Crème white walls and high ceilings, and copper hardware wherever there was a door or cabinet.

The big seller was the claw foot bathtub in the bathroom in the small loft upstairs. She furnished the house with a few pieces from her old home. She, Ino and Ten Ten had managed to get the whole place done by the end of Friday.

Mikoto came by that afternoon with a few cooked meals and groceries as a housewarming gift of sorts. She spent the day with the other three ladies over a well-deserved lunch.

"Who needs men?" Ten Ten joked between bites of pasta.

The other woman could only nod and laugh in agreement.

Naruto couldn't come out to help because it was parent teacher conference week. Sasuke was holed up in court with a heated murder trial; funnily he wasn't a defendant, but was summoned as a juror.

The two men went to visit their pink haired friend Saturday, but to no avail. The woman was nowhere to be found. Naruto attempted to reach her multiple times on her cellphone but his efforts were futile.

"She probably went out for drinks with Ino last night." Naruto concluded after leaving his third voicemail.

He stared at the bouquet of baby blue peonies and white daisies in Sasuke's hands.

"Most likely stayed at Ino's place or something." Naruto continued, "We can come back later."

Sasuke didn't look at Naruto while he talked. He just stared at the red door to Sakura's apartment. He placed the bouquet at the foot of her door before looking to Naruto, "Let's go."

True to his word, Naruto dragged Sasuke back to Sakura's around seven that evening.

After the third knock she opened the door. Their eyes narrowed to see her state. She looked haggard and worn. She greeted them with tired eyes; "Sorry I was asleep when you guys came over."

Naruto was first to talk, "We can come back tomorrow. You should rest."

Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door wide, "Sasori sent me some tokaji and I'm not going to drink it alone."

"But you're sick." Sasuke stated.

"It's just from all the moving. Plus I would really appreciate the company now." Sakura stared him down.

She turned around and made her way towards the small living area, she looked back at them from the door, "Come sit here now." She commanded.

They obliged shuffling into the apartment. The windows were open and cool air circulated through out the room. They sat on a sofa that faced the television, which had been on a travel channel. The coffee table in front of the sofa was littered with recipe books and novels. Sasuke quickly picked up one of the novels and Naruto flipped through the channels, stopping finally to watch "Streetcar Named Desire."

The two diligently sat in the living while Sakura moved to the open kitchen to the right of the living room. She placed three wine glasses, the bottle of tokaji, and an array of snacks on a tray.

When she made her way back she cleared the coffee table with the help of Naruto and placed the tray on top. Naruto offered to pour the wine for everyone.

Sakura sat legs crossed on the ground facing the two, "Thanks for the flowers by the way." She looked at Sasuke.

He peered over a copy of Camus's "The Stranger", "How do you know it was from me?"

Sakura snorted taking the glass Naruto handed her, "Naruto always buys everyone roses. You've always bought me daisies, I guess the peonies were a plus today."

"They're in season." Sasuke smirked before looking back at the book.

Naruto pretended to not be offended by Sakura's slight jab.

She coughed a bit after taking a sip, "On second thought I think I'm going to skip out on this today." Placing the wine glass back on the coffee table, "My stomach has been such a bitch to me today."

"You shouldn't wear yourself out like that. You don't do well with stress." Naruto spared her, "Remember your wedding? You almost vomited your way to the altar."

Sakura groaned, "It was nerves."

"No it wasn't. It was probably the all those bagels you ate the night before." Naruto laughed.

"Jesus." Sakura sighed, "I don't think I can make it tomorrow."

"We already went." Sasuke put down the book, "When you didn't answer the door we decided to go to the jeweler."

"Oh well. Now I don't feel as bad." Sakura said wistfully, "What do I owe you." She joked to Naruto.

"You wanna see it first?" Naruto beamed.

"Well of course!" Sakura hurried.

Naruto quickly pulled out a navy velvet box from out of his pockets. Sasuke watched Sakura awe at the simple pave ring Naruto had squandered up for Hinata.

"It's vintage too." Naruto mustered, "Sasuke picked it out, I honestly can't make decisions for the life of me."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Not too shabby Uchiha."

Naruto caught Sasuke quickly diverting his attention away from the pink haired woman, he internally groaned.

"I talked to Sasori this morning about holding the wedding at his gallery." Sakura handed Naruto back the ring, "Is September good? I know it's a while away but…"

"No that's perfect." Naruto grinned, "Thanks a bunch Sakura."

"Don't mention it sport." Sakura winked.

"And I'm sorry about all this marriage talk." Naruto said guiltily.

Sasuke shot him a death glare.

Sakura shook her head and gave an awkward laugh, "Hey as long as you don't up like me I'm fine."

"You act like you've put in some convent." Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura whipped around at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" She said bitterly.

"All I'm saying is that you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on." Sasuke replied indifferently.

"If you haven't noticed, that's exactly what I have been doing since I came back to Konoha City." She almost seethed.

The color in Naruto's face drained, he could sense a full-blown argument about to erupt in the small room.

"Clearly that hasn't been working for you." Sasuke continued.

Sakura noticed the empty wine glass in his hands. All it took was a glass to make him this ballsy?! But Sakura paid no mind and escalated the argument, "What do you expect me to go around seeking pity from everyone about me being divorced?"

He closed the book that he was reading and chucked it behind the couch and his eye narrowed at Sakura, "Well that's one way to put it. Maybe your husband left you because you're such a killjoy."

"Oh." Sakura gave Sasuke a mirthless laugh and she stood up from the floor, pointing her index finger accusingly at him, "Well fuck you Sasuke. Is that what you really think?"

"He-Hey guys I think we all just need to sit down and relax a bit." Naruto cajoled.

Sakura glared at him, "Shut up Naruto."

Naruto coward back and looked back at the TV, a heartburn ad played.

"I'll have you know it was _his_ fault." Sakura said shakily at Sasuke, "If I love someone, I love them with all my heart. I loved him, and I still _love_ him. But he wasn't the same person I married, and because of that I couldn't stand by him anymore." She was almost in tears.

"Well maybe if you waited a little longer. You might have not been in for a surprise. You knew him for how long, _five months_?" He said condescendingly, "And then you go and marry him. It's your own fault for being reckless with such a decision."

And there it was. Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head, "So _this_ is what it's about?"

Sakura wiped at her tears and laughed angrily, "You're such a child."

Sasuke's ears started burning an angry red, "What _is_ this about?"

"You know damn well what this is about." Sakura sneered.

"No I don't." Sasuke lied through his teeth.

"You still love me." Sakura scoffed.

There was complete silence in the living room save for Stanley screaming for Stella on the TV. It was as if time had stopped. Sasuke was dumbfounded, a feeling that he was becoming quite acquainted to recently. She hit the nail on the head.

"I knew it." She said quietly.

He quickly recovered, "Don't humble yourself."

"I'm not. You confessed to me before graduation and I turned you down." Sakura rolled her eyes, "You're a coward."

It was Naruto's turn to be stunned, "Wait you _confessed_ to her?! You never told me that." He directed to Sasuke.

"It wasn't relevant." He mumbled.

"And here I thought you were this poor soul who hasn't been able to confess." Naruto awed, "Damn Sasuke, you have issues with rejection."

Sakura shook her head at Sasuke, "Then you ran off as soon as you heard I was getting married. I mean what are the odds?"

Sasuke just bit his tongue and turned his head away from them angrily.

"Move on Sasuke." She said somberly, "You could have anyone you want. Why are still stuck on me?"

"Trust me if I knew I wouldn't be here." He replied cryptically before standing up to pick the book he had thrown. Picking up where he left off on a page he doggy eared.

She sighed and looked at Naruto who gave her a dismal smile.

Despite the bitter turn of events nobody had stormed off. Sasuke lay on the couch reading the book quietly while Sakura and Naruto played a game of Uno.

She called them a cab after seeing they had downed the whole bottle of wine, including her glass.

As the two men made their way out of the apartment Sakura followed them. Sasuke turned around just before Sakura shut the door on them, "Sorry." He looked her in the eyes.

"It's ok." Sakura acknowledged.

He left her with that and walked down the corridor of other apartment doors towards the stairs that lead into the street.

Naruto punched him in the gut for good measure when they made it into the street. The taxi waited for them.

"You can be a real asshole." Naruto grumbled.

"Yet you're still friends with me." Sasuke smirked.

"Someone's gotta be." Naruto quipped before hopping into the back of the cab. Sasuke followed him in and they rode in silence. Both of them quietly mulling over the verbal blows that had been exchanged at Sakura's apartment.

Sakura didn't let herself think too much about what Sasuke revealed to her. She shut the television off, and quickly made her way up the winding stairs in the back corner of the living area to her bedroom. She quickly retreated underneath her covers and cleared her mind. Moments later her soft snore echoed in the room.

On the other side of the city Sasuke tossed and turned. Partly for his own arrogance when addressing Sakura that evening, and partly because of how blunt and indifferent Sakura was to him.

It hurt him. He hated to admit it but it really did.

A little voice in his head nagging at him that it was hard to believe that the woman felt that way.

But Sasuke ignored that little voice in his head, because it was that same voice that had beckoned Sasuke to fall in love with that impossible woman.

She was at his door the next morning, "I brought your car over." She said calmly. She still looked a little tired and pale like last night. But her words quickly roused him out of whatever bit of sleepiness that clung onto him, "Did you just drive my car here illegally? You know you don't have a license."

"You're welcome." She pushed past him, greeting his brother and mother who were having breakfast in the dining room.

Sasuke closed the door and stalked up to her, "I swear to god Sakura if my premium goes up."

"It's only one scratch." She waved at him while Mikoto poured her a cup of coffee.

Sasuke quickly ran out his house to inspect the damage while Sakura tried her best not to laugh brashly at the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke came back grumbling, "There weren't any scratches." Just before he sat next to her.

"Of course there weren't" Sakura rolled her eyes placing a piece of toast and some tomato slices onto Sasuke's plate, "I'm not Naruto." She breathed.

Sasuke looked at her before finally eating at the food she put on his plate, "You're a bit too far from the curb though." He spoke after a few bites.

"Well we have next weekend to work on that." Sakura smiled knocking her elbow with his arm.

It was as if last night didn't happen. For him it was a small comfort. Sakura was always quick to forgive and forget.

Sakura helped Mikoto clear the table while Itachi and Sasuke went back upstairs to get changed for the day.

Sasuke came down before his brother and looked at Sakura, "Come on let's go."

Sakura quirked her eyebrows, "Where?"

"To go fix your horrendous parking." Sasuke said matter-of-factly, he threw the keys at her, "Think fast."

Sakura caught the keys. She dried her hands on her jeans before she hugged Mikoto and followed Sasuke out the door.

Mikoto shook her head with a knowing smile, "Oh to be naïve."

.

.

.

FIRST of all – Sakura isn't a cold-hearted woman, there's a reason behind all this. So bear with me my loves. I'm just setting up a really dramatic reveal.

Three more chapters and you will know soon enough…hint hint.

I've already planned out the rest of the chapters for this story, and boy is it going to be a rollercoaster of goodness.

Please **review.**

Until next time.

Much Love,

Oxza


	6. Saint Valentine's Overtime

.

.

.

"I just want all this pain to go away." She said groggily.

A hand reached her frail fingers, "You have to keep fighting."

"For what purpose?" She waned between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"For Sasuke." The voice beckoned.

"For Sasuke?" Her voice managed.

"For Sasuke" The voice reaffirmed.

She let her body give into the heaviness that plague her mind, falling into a deep slumber. The hand that held hers never letting her go.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Saint Valentine's Overtime.

Sasori had extended his stay in Budapest even though the rest of his friends had come trickling back to Konoha City throughout that week.

Sakura wouldn't have let the whole thing bother her, but the fact that Ino was out of town too didn't help much. Ino had been over the night before she left. They were both chatting on the fire escape outside Sakura's apartment, the smell of freshly baked apple pie wafted throughout the apartment.

Ino was painting her nails on the fire escape while Sakura wrote up a report on her laptop. After a while Ino stopped painting her nails, "I can't believe you told him that Forehead."

She closed the baby blue polish bottle and began waving her hands in the air, "I mean even that's harsh for you."

Sakura looked down at her own nails. Some were chipped and discolored, she grabbed at the bottle that Ino had been using.

Ino looked at her best friend of twenty years and frowned, "This is hurting you more than it's hurting him, you know." She spoke gently, grabbing a nail file and clippers from her infamous handbag to neaten the pink haired woman's nails. She cut them down and started rounding the ends in swift motions.

"I know." Sakura hiccupped as she closed her laptop, "But I swore to myself that it's all for the best."

Ino placed a quick kiss to Sakura's cheek, "I swear if you weren't cute, I would have dumped your ass years ago." She attempted to cheer Sakura up.

A small smile quirked on Sakura's face, Ino returned a dimpled smile.

After Ino finished manicuring Sakura's hands, she hopped back into Sakura's living room. Returning a few moments later with an olive green polish, "It suits you better." Ino supplied as she deftly painted Sakura nails.

"Do you think he'll go off and date someone else?" Ino asked after finishing Sakura's right hand. Sakura was looking down at the quiet street below them; everyone was closing up shop now. Only a few people walked on the street.

"I just want him to be happy." Sakura confided.

Ino heaved out a big sigh as she moved to Sakura's left hand, "Clearly."

Ino's turquoise eyes met with Sakura's emerald eyes, "But what about you, don't deserve to be happy too?"

Sakura didn't answer. She muttered a quick thank you before retreating to the inside of her apartment.

"Typical." Ino spoke to herself while following her friend into the apartment.

They cut into the apple pie and allowed themselves to gorge on the entire thing while they watch "The Real Housewives of Konoha City".

"I saw her on Seventh Avenue last Monday." Ino commented, "Man, her makeup artist has their work cut out for them."

"Tough life." Sakura snorted.

They washed up for the night and went upstairs to head to bed once they finished three episodes. Sakura braided Ino's long hair before she allowed the woman to set foot into her bed, "I nearly choked on your hair last time you slept over."

They got comfortable under the sheets and turned to each other to have some idle talk.

"Sai booked tickets for Vegas." Ino exhaled, "I told him he had to be more spontaneous."

"So the first thing that came to his mind was to book tickets to Vegas?" Sakura marveled, "Can you tell him to book me a foot rub for being such a pain in the ass to me?"

"In time darling, in due time." Ino yawned, "But that isn't the kicker."

"Oh really?" Sakura huffed.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon." Ino starred at her friend cautiously.

"Have fun." Sakura replied.

"Oh lighten up Forehead. Geez you're making me feel awful now." Ino whined.

"Join the club." Sakura rolled her eyes, "It's the Sakura effect."

Ino flicked Sakura on the forehead, "All I wanna know is that you'll be fine by yourself. With Sasori gone MIA and all."

Sakura stared Ino dead in the eyes, "I'm not an invalid."

" _Chill_." Ino guarded, "OK but the second you don't feel right call –"

"I'll be fine Ino. I was living up in that town for three years practically alone. I think I can manage." Sakura spoke firmly.

"I still can't believe you told lover boy that you loved that man, makes me want to vomit in my mouth a bit."

"Ino…" Sakura said dangerously.

"But what do I know." Ino said quickly.

Soon after both women fell asleep.

Sakura saw Ino off the next morning, or attempted to. Sai had come knocking at her apartment around ten, with all the luggage bags packed and a change of clothes for Ino in a duffel bag.

"This is why I love you." Ino sang as she hugged her boyfriend and retreated into Sakura's bedroom to change.

"Sai." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura" Sai replied as he shut the door and made his way towards the pink haired woman in the kitchen.

She poured him a cup of coffee and a plate with a stack of pancakes, "Don't try anything funny." Sakura warned as she looked at Ino coming down the stairs.

"And what would make you say that?" Sai smiled before he stood up and kissed Ino on the cheek.

Sakura sighed and shooed the two lovebirds out her apartment after they finished their simple breakfast.

And so Sakura spent most her days at work. She made sure to leave work early so she wouldn't have to hassle Naruto with picking her up late at night. Sometime during the blur of the week she got a text message from Sasuke, it was a video of Naruto proposing to Hinata.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh through tear filled eyes as she saw Naruto fumble with his words and Hinata blush like a mad woman. He proposed to her in his car, only Naruto could get away with that.

She saw that Sasuke had sent her a text message write after the video, " _He only dropped the ring five times._ "

Sakura snorted and shook her head.

Unconsciously she found herself responding to him, " _Does the three second rule still apply?_ "

He replied three hours later, " _I'll get back to you on that one._ "

He never did, but Sakura pretended to not let it bother her, like most things these days.

Finally about four days later Sasori graced Sakura with his presence, but he wasn't alone.

Sakura had gone to her parents' home to check on the progress. So far the plumbing issue had been addressed which meant that the house was no longer a water park. Though now there was a mold issue because of the latter. Most of the weight bearing frames and beams had been eaten away at. So now there was that.

Sasori had come to visit her in that time. Sakura noticed his new female companion.

She was gorgeous to say the least, slim and almost as tall as Sasori. She was probably a model Sakura assumed. Her heart shaped face was framed with long wavy caramel locks. But beside all these features, her hazel eyes seemed to be the most stunning out of them all.

"This is Luna." Sasori smiled as he looked to Luna, "I met her in Budapest."

Sasori looked back at Sakura, "And we fell in love in that beautiful city."

Luna leaned her head into Sasori's shoulders.

A pang shot in her heart, but she smiled at her cousin and the beautiful woman. She couldn't find any words to say to the two. She simply supplied the two with hugs and Luna with, "It's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh how Sasori talks about you." Luna marveled, "I just simply couldn't wait to meet you!"

"I'm so happy for you Sasori." Sakura genuinely smiled.

The two didn't stay for too long, "Jetlag" Sasori quipped before leaving Sakura.

"I'd love to chat over some coffee whenever you're free." Luna hugged Sakura before joining Sasori out the door.

The smile on Sakura's face dropped and she turned back around to look at her home. As she walked through it and listened to the contractor, Sakura couldn't help but think that God had been taunting her for her aggression against her own love life.

Firstly Naruto's proposal, and now Sasori finding someone. Even though the thought of these happenings mad her bitter, she could only thing that each man had deserved and earned their right for such happiness.

Though the icing on cake wasn't until Ino came back from Las Vegas with Sai.

Ino had come and visited Sakura at work where she was busy bashing Sai for messing up her scaling yet again. Sai breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ino.

Sakura hugged her friend and asked her about her trip, but couldn't help noticing something glimmering below Ino's right hand which had been covering her left hand.

After much coaxing Ino knitted her eyebrows, "Please don't hate me."

"Oh come on." Sakura beckoned.

"You know how I told you about asking Sai to be spontaneous." Ino spoke quietly.

Sakura nodded.

"Well…tadaaa!" Ino revealed a whopping diamond ring on her left ring finger, "We got married!"

"What the hell." Sakura lifted Ino's hand to the light, "Did Sai mug Sailor Moon or something?"

"It's pretty isn't it?" Ino gushed.

It was a white gold French cut ring, with a beautiful petal pink rectangular diamond.

"Bastard's got good taste." Sakura smirked before throwing her arms around Ino, "Congratulations you old hag."

"That's Mrs. Old Hag to you." Ino joked.

Sakura gripped her stomach trying to relieve the aches of laughter.

The next day Sakura made an impromptu appointment with her old shrink. She had been seeing that same shrink since her parents' passing.

His clinic was in his own home. He lived in a different borough than she did, so it took her a while longer to get to his home.

His home sat between a bookstore and a gym. It was a well-kept Italianate Brownstone, which Sakura envied each time she visited him. A potted cactus stood by the door. The door had a bronze placard with the shrink's name, "Dr. Kakashi Hatake."

"Am I just being jealous?" Sakura confessed at the end of her session to the middle-aged man sitting across from her in an identical chair to hers.

He wasn't looking at her, but rather the notebook in his hands. He was completely in engrossed in it, and every time Sakura attempted to peer at it, he shut it closed and gave her a smile.

" _Well_ to be fair what are the odds of three people you know very well ending up advancing in their romantic relationships all in the span of a week." He consoled, "One's just started dating. The other is engaged. And the last is married."

"And I'm divorced." Sakura grumbled.

"Ah Sakura, don't be such a Debby Downer. Besides by the looks of things what you had couldn't be considered a real marriage. There's still a light for you at the end of the tunnel."

"I hope it's a train." She admitted.

"You know if you show suicidal tendencies, by law I have to take you to the hospital. And we both know how much of a big fan of hospitals you are." He said with smiling eyes.

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest and continued speaking, "I think that's enough for today."

The man didn't waver; he quickly stood up and guided the woman out of his house turned clinic, "Should I be expecting you more often these days? Or are we still going to have our sessions over the phone?"

"Depends." Sakura prompted before making her way down the Kakashi's stoop.

"Well I'm flexible. Take care of yourself Sakura." He called after her before shutting his door.

She decided to visit her parents' when she got back to Konoha City. She realized she wasn't alone in that idea as she eyed a familiar tall man, Sasuke. A bouquet of daisies lay in his left hand.

"You know it'll probably be better if you just planted daisies." She acknowledged.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled, "But then nobody would visit them."

Sakura looked back at her parents' gravestones, "I'd still visit them." She said quietly as she noticed the wilted and withered bouquet of daisies at the foot of her mother's grave. A tear rolled down her cheeks, Sasuke noticed but didn't say a word.

They stood in silence for a while.

"You know even though you apologized, _that_ night, I still feel horrible. I was careless and rude. I should have apologized not you." Sakura mustered.

Sasuke took the old bouquet of daisies and replaced them with fresh bouquet he had picked up that afternoon, "Apology accepted." He replied.

Sakura moved to say something else but Sasuke had already left when she turned around.

.

.

.

Happy Friday my loves.

Thanks for all the love in the reviews for last chapter.

Please **Review**.

Until next time.

Much Love,

OXZA


	7. Closure

.

.

.

"How do you make someone not love you anymore."

"You make them hate you."

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Closure.

In some ways Sasuke was ignoring Sakura. Ino had a small get together at her home to celebrate her union with Sai, as a way to make up for opting out on a full blown wedding. He decided not to go, in hopes of missing the pink haired woman.

The more he saw her, he would think back at her harsh words. He needed space until he sorted out his head.

So missed lunch dates and movie nights came and went. Naruto stopped pestering him because he was too busy planning his wedding in September. Sasuke was thankful for that.

She did text him periodically. Texting was fine, but not face-to-face. It was easier that way. It was July now, about three months since he had seen her at the cemetery. She had managed to get her license; she sent him a picture one afternoon.

There was a period it seemed she too was avoiding people like he was avoiding her.

"She's never at home." Naruto grumbled one evening.

Sasuke was always home these days, if not he was at work. His mother tried to coax him out the house on multiple occasions, "Sasuke why don't you go do something. You're still young come on now." But Sasuke would just look at her and go back to whatever book he was reading or program he was watching without a word.

One evening his parents left him home alone. He was about to turn in early for the night when there was a knock at his door.

When he opened the door his eyes opened in surprise but he quickly recovered and scowled, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Sakura stood across the threshold. All dressed in black. A black Akatsuki band shirt underneath a worn leather jacket he hadn't seen her wear since high school. Black high waisted jeans and oxford Doc Martins. She wore minimal makeup on her face, all he could pick up was mascara and a plum lipstick.

She smiled at him and pushed her way through the threshold, "Go get changed grandpa." Looking at his matching pajama set and slippers.

He didn't bother to ask why, "I haven't seen you in three months." He stated.

"And the sky is blue." Sakura rolled her eyes tugging him towards the stairs to his room, "If you don't hurry we're going to be late."

Sasuke secretly was thankful for the turn of events and decided to see what Sakura had in store for him that evening. He found himself wearing a similar getup to Sakura. Only he opted for no black. He wore a jumper with a washed out "The Killers" band t-shirt that had seen better days. Dark jeans and grey chucks.

Sakura smiled at him, "I'll take it."

She dragged him and pulled him off three different subways until he realized where she was taking him.

Sakura smiled at him as they rounded the corner to find a crowd waiting outside a theatre. The display box atop of the theatre showing, "Akatsuki Final Performance, SOLD OUT."

"How'd you manage to score tickets?" He said in awe.

"Eh just sold my kidneys, nothing to it." She laughed.

His heart skipped a beat looking back the woman, "I'm serious I've been trying to get tickets for months, but they sold out in the first three minutes."

Sakura let go of Sasuke's arm she had been pulling around most of the night, and pulled out tickets from the inside pocket of her leather jacket, "Backstage access too." She winked.

She handed him one of the tickets he simply gawked at the thing turning it over again and again, "Is this for real." Sasuke said finally.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke." Sakura smiled gently.

Sasuke quickly looked up at the woman, she remembered. Sasuke had forgotten it was his birthday, most years he did, usually he would be reminded by his mother or Naruto. Though this year there wasn't a single peep from them.

"I had to ask your mum and Naruto to keep things on the down low." Sakura quipped, "Man I'm so happy we get to see Akatsuki one last time. Just like good times right?" She beamed.

And just like that the stupid woman caught his heart again. Those three months of careful distance in hopes of forgetting his feelings were rendered useless. But for some reason, maybe it was her smile, or how this whole thing felt nostalgic to him, Sasuke allowed him to feel the way he felt.

He was brought back to times when he and Sakura, and sometimes Naruto, would run around fangirling for Akatsuki, sneaking into their concerts like it was nobody's business.

"Come on birthday boy, we're gonna miss their set if you keep standing around like that." Sakura beckoned as she started walking towards the ticket counter where many die hard fans attempted to get their hands on any extra tickets.

The smell of cigarettes and various colognes invaded his senses as they made their way into the theatre. They managed to find a place to stand four rows from the stage. He found that there weren't many young people in the audience, just many people around his age.

Sasuke was trying his best to be a calm adult throughout this whole situation while Sakura dove back into being a careless highschooler. She kept grabbing his arm and jumping around, "We're gonna see Akatsuki!"

The excitement didn't set in for Sasuke until the punk rock band finally made their way onto the stage.

To say that Sasuke lost his shit then would have been an understatement. He and Sakura were bobbing their heads and singing words they hadn't sung in years as if they were written into their souls. Whenever he looked down at her she smiled that crazy smile of hers and elbowed him before looking back to the stage and belting out to whatever song they were playing.

Sakura lost her voice on the second to last song; Sasuke couldn't stop laughing throughout the whole thing. She scowled at him before looping her arm with his and croaking, "Happy Birthday."

And indeed it was. One of the happiest birthdays since college he noted.

He got to meet the front man of Akatsuki and the bassist. Sakura opted out as she went to go freshen up in the restroom.

"Thanks for all the support all these years man." The front man grinned, "I saw you two crazy kids in the crowd, sure is some motivating shit." Indicating towards a retreating Sakura.

Sasuke smiled, "She lost her voice just before 'Red Clouds' came on."

"Bummer" The bassist joked.

He waited for her outside the long line of the restroom. When she finally came out she had changed out of the t-shirt and leather jacket she came in, she had been zipping them into a backpack she had carried to the venue. She now wore a beige knit sweatshirt instead. She had her hair tied back too exposing a helix piercing.

His hand unconsciously went to his own which had now closed up from many years of neglect. They had gotten their helixes pierced together the night of their high school graduation.

"Kinda worked up a sweat out there." She croaked looking up at him, "Let's go home, I think I've had enough nostalgia for one night."

Sasuke laughed. The smell of pomegranates and grapefruits loomed around her, and it pulled at him slightly.

Sakura ordered them gyros from a stand, and they ate them silently on the subways home. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the extra tomatoes in his.

Sasuke offered her a piece of gum as they stepped out the last subway. She accepted it and chewed in silence. They started walking towards Sasuke's house, their steps in sync.

Sasuke was getting a bit antsy the closer to Kage Street they got, and it wasn't until they made it to the front of his house that he finally spoke, "Hey I want to thank you."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, "It's honestly nothing. You only turn twenty-seven once right?"

Sasuke nodded and rubbed at his neck threatening to expose his emotions.

Sakura looked at his onyx eyes and grabbed at one of his hands pulling him away from his house, "I wanna show you my car."

He obliged and then he saw her silver Jeep Wrangler, "She's gorgeous isn't she." Sakura exhaled.

"She's a she?" Sasuke smirked.

"What, is that weird?" Sakura quickly looked up at him.

"No no, just amusing."

"Honestly Sasuke." Sakura sighed, she moved to open her driver door, "Alright Sasuke I've taken you out past your curfew so before –"

Sasuke cut her off by pulling her away from the car. Both his hands held her at her forearms, her eyebrows furrowing at him slightly.

"I just have one final request." Sasuke blurted.

"After all I've done for you tonight, and I even got you food." Sakura snorted.

"Hear me out." Sasuke affirmed.

"What is it birthday boy."

"You know how you told me to move on." Sasuke asked her.

Almost immediately the color and smile on her face fell, "I thought we already discussed this." She sulked.

"Can I kiss you?" He finally managed.

Sakura's face morphed in surprise, almost now becoming hyperaware of Sasuke's hands on her arms, "What?" she almost whispered.

"If I do this, I'll move on. I won't pester you anymore about this." Sasuke searched her emerald eyes that were still wide.

She looked down for a few minutes, Sasuke's heartbeat screaming in his ears.

She pulled away at his forearms before looking at him one last time, "You promise?" she said weakly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He chanted.

She sighed and bit at her lips, "Fine. But –"

Once again the young Uchiha cut off Sakura that evening, however this time not with words but with a kiss.

Sakura was hoping he would just peck her on the lips and call it a night, but he was going to town and she couldn't help but follow along after a while.

Both his hands were caressing her face as he bobbed down to kiss her. Sakura's hands gripped at his jumper. Seconds passed by and Sakura didn't feel the Uchiha let up if not he deepened the kiss.

An old feeling bubbled in her stomach and she quickly pulled away from him. She looked away from him, a dangerous blush burning on her cheeks, "I hope that's good enough for you." She stammered.

Sasuke coughed slightly hiding a smile behind his hand, "Good night Sakura."

He wiped at the plum lipstick that she wore and now stained his own lips.

She looked back up to him and started seeing him through old eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head, "Bye Sasuke." quickly jumping into the car and driving away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at the frazzled woman drive away, a smile loomed on his face. He turned back around to make it up to his house.

Indeed it was a happy birthday.

.

.

.

Short chapter, but I hope this will hold you guys off for a bit. I got a few exams this week, so I need to take some time off.

One more chapter and then everything will be exposed.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Everything is in motion babes.

Until next time.

Much Love,

OXZA


	8. Lilac Wine

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

"If you marry me, I'll take all your pain away. I won't let anyone see you like this." He whispered to her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 8

Lilac Wine.

"What about her?" Sakura spoke over her salad.

Sasuke quickly looked at the woman Sakura had pointed out, then returned to the newspaper he was reading, the stocks were going down, "No." He said bitterly.

They sat in some restaurant uptown in the al fresco area. It was their lunch break and they so they happened to cross paths and decided to get lunch together. It had become a habit and soon almost every other day they'd have lunch together.

Sasuke had quickly finished his pasta salad, while Sakura picked at a Caesar salad.

The sun warmed their skin, a little sweat dotting their foreheads. Sasuke sat reading a newspaper reading the stocks, writing down a few notes on a notepad. His sleeves were rolled up and his face was laced with concentration. Every so often breaking his attention to look up at Sakura pointing out another woman.

She had been doing that since after his birthday. Trying to play matchmaker. He played along. She had good taste he noted, but each time he would shake his head or say no. And so they would let the women would pass them and continue on with their lives.

Sakura put down her fork and sighed staring up at the sky. Sasuke looked at her plate, "You haven't been eating properly."

"Not hungry." Sakura grumbled, she flagged down a waiter, "Iced tea please. No sugar."

The waiter quickly scurried off to get the woman the drink.

She then starred at Sasuke, her chin resting on her propped up hand. Her were elbows digging into the tablecloth.

"It's a beautiful day Sasuke. Why are you wasting it starring at a paper." She said quietly.

He stopped his rampant scribbling and regarded her for a moment. A small smile lay on her face. He noticed she had been wearing more makeup lately, usually barefaced and natural, Sakura now walked around with a full face almost every time he saw her.

He sometimes noticed the pale skin around her jawline on days she did not blend the foundation in too well. It was the middle of summer and yet her complexion hadn't hinted as such.

"I'm losing money as we speak." He replied before returning to his newspaper.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. They waiter had finally returned with the iced tea she had ordered. That seemed to preoccupy her for some time.

Only a few seconds later there was a clatter and then the newspaper before him began to soak and the ink stained the white tablecloth. He moved to lash out on Sakura, who looked bewildered, "Shit I'm sorry Sasuke. My hand spazzed."

She moved over the table to clear up the remains of the iced tea and broken glass.

"Hey stop that." Sasuke muttered, "Don't touch the glass or else-"

"Shit" Sakura muttered as one of her fingers got knicked by a piece of glass.

Blood started mixing in with the tablecloth. The waiter quickly came back to clean up the mess, Sakura kept muttering a sorry to him while he cleared the table.

Sasuke eyes were focused on the finger that wouldn't stop bleeding, Sakura had held a napkin to it but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"It's not clotting." Sasuke said as he moved towards her with another napkin.

"My iron levels have been shit lately." Sakura admitted, "I probably shouldn't have had some aspirin this morning either."

"Well maybe if you started eating properly." Sasuke admonished as he took the first aid kit the waiter had brought back.

"I can take care of myself Sasuke." Sakura almost whispered.

"Clearly" He snorted as he cleaned up the cut as best as he could. He quickly placed some Neosporin on the cut before wrapping the finger with two band-aids.

"You're such a klutz." Sasuke said finally noticing a few healing scabs on her hands.

Sakura quickly pulled her hands away from the Uchiha, "My treat today." She quickly said as she dropped a few bills on the table and got ready to leave.

Sasuke rolled down his sleeves and buttoned up his shirt. Sakura handed him his tie from her tote bag and they walked quietly downtown.

"We gotta be at Naruto's tomorrow, he needs help with the guest list." Sakura supplied.

"I can't believe he's getting married in less than a month." Sasuke chuckled quietly.

Sasuke walked a few blocks passed his firm to drop Sakura off at work.

"How's your finger." He said finally.

"Might need to amputate it." Sakura quipped before slapping him on his shoulder. She pulled out a pair of heels from her handbag and gripped his forearm as she slipped them on and placed the chucks she had been wearing in her tote bag.

She teetered a bit before walking towards the side door up to the firm. She turned around before closing the door and smiled at him. He nodded at her and walked back uptown to work.

The following night Sakura showed up in sweat pants and an old track hoodie. Her face completely bare. Naruto and Sasuke did their best not to address the state of her being but the worry in them wasn't quelled until Naruto asked, "Hey you doing alright Sakura?"

"Pulled an all nighter for work." She reasoned, "I might crash here if that's alright Naruto. I don't think I can drive myself home."

"You should go sleep now." Naruto pulled Sakura up from her seat, "Sasuke and I will sort out the last of the guest list. You need to rest."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "First Sasuke and now you. You guys need to relax."

Sasuke glared at her, "Go sleep now."

His look made Sakura freeze, "Sure thing Ice Queen." She muttered before following Naruto to his bedroom, "Sasuke and I will sleep in the living room. You need this bed more than we do." Naruto said as he tucked the woman into his bed.

"Don't make us worry like this." Naruto said quietly as he saw the pink haired woman give an uncomfortable look.

"That's why I don't tell you and Sasuke these things. You guys blow things out of proportion." Sakura yawned sleepily.

"Someone's gotta look out for you Sakura." Naruto said softly before closing the door behind him.

Sakura reluctantly fell asleep almost immediately.

When Naruto returned to the dining room where they all had been working, Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Do you think she's hiding something from us." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke sighed and pulled gently at his forelocks, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Naruto grumbled laying his head on the table. Sasuke looked back down at the lists on the table, his hand wavered slightly before he got back to work.

The next morning Sakura had left before they woke up. She left a quick note on the table, but it was illegible as if written in a frenzy.

Naruto tried calling her but as soon as he dialed her number he'd reach her voicemail box, " _Sorry can't get to phone right now, leave message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._ "

Naruto kicked a chair in the living room where he and Sasuke sat, "I'm getting real sick of this."

"She'll call back." Sasuke consoled groggily, "She always does."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grumbled, "She better."

About a quarter to five that afternoon, Sasuke's phone rang during a meeting. He moved to silent the phone after receiving various glares from his coworkers but when he looked at the caller ID he saw it was Sakura.

He quickly stood up and left the room to answer her call. She was hysterical; words weren't stringing together to make any sense.

Sasuke's paced his small cubicle frantically trying to get a hold of what was happening.

Finally his patience was wearing thin, "Where are you?"

She hiccupped, "North Konoha Hospital." She managed.

"Stay where you are, I'll be there soon." He spoke to her before looping his keys into his hands and grabbing all his things and heading to his car.

Sasuke double parked a car a block from the hospital and sprinted. He moved to call Sakura to find out where she was but she had been waiting for him in the lobby.

She was still wearing the same sweatshirt and hoodie from last night. She gripped at him hastily and broke out in sobs.

He sat her down and found himself pulling her close and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

He wanted to ask what had happened but didn't feel he could because of the state of the woman.

After a while a nurse came to them a cup of water in her hands, Sasuke released Sakura so she could take the cup and drink it.

The nurse looked at Sakura sadly, "Go wash up dear. We'll wait here for you."

Sakura passed the cup of water to the nurse before reluctantly leaving Sasuke's side to go to the restroom.

The nurse looked to Sasuke sadly, "Did she tell you anything yet?"

Sasuke shook his head.

The nurse sighed and grimaced, "A close friend of hers passed away this morning. It hasn't been easy for her."

The color from Sasuke's face drained, a bit him thankful that there was nothing wrong with Sakura, but the rest of him breaking at the thought of Sakura being here all day.

Two days later Sasuke joined her at the funeral. She held his hand the whole time. She stood silent and so still during the whole service, and she was the last to leave.

Afterwards he took her back to her apartment where she sat in the living room while he made her tea.

"I met her after mum and dad died. She was in my support group, you know that one I went to for all the teens with _issues_?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura leaned her head onto his shoulder, "I think you mentioned her a few times." Sasuke spoke.

"Her mother had passed away when she was a kid and then her dad died from cancer. She didn't have a lot of family, and ended up being put in the foster care system." Sakura briefed.

Sakura sighed shakily, "We helped each other get back on our feet. She went to another college and we kind of lost touch."

The sun began to set behind them leaving a warm amber glow in the room.

"I only started talking to her a few years back. Right after I got married. So we just started emailing each other back and forth. She moved back to Konoha City. About a year ago she got diagnosed with the same cancer her father had."

"She really fought till the end." Sakura croaked.

Sasuke looked down at her and wiped away at the oncoming tears. He didn't leave until she fell asleep.

The next day she was back to her happy go lucky self, much to his relief.

Today they sat on a park bench eating sandwiches. It was two weeks before Naruto's wedding.

Sakura was still pointing out women for Sasuke, he snorted when she pointed out an elderly woman walking by.

"You know maybe we should look for someone for you." Sasuke said as Sakura handed him her untouched sandwich.

"Oh yeah" Sakura drawled.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied bluntly.

And so Sasuke started pointing out a few possible candidates. Sasuke then pointed to himself, "What about me."

Sakura's eyes opened up wide and then her face softened, a smile somber smile on her face, "You're too good for me Sasuke."

Sasuke moved to retort something but was interrupted by the ring of Sakura's cellphone.

When she ended the call she grimaced, and quickly picked up her things, "Sorry to end things short, but something came up at work."

"I'll walk you."

"I gotta visit a site, it's completely out of your way. Next time." Sakura answered coolly.

"I'll talk to you later then?" Sasuke beckoned as the woman pulled out a metro card from her back pocket, Sakura nodded and said nothing.

Sakura had been held up with work the next few days, which had put an end to their lunch date streak. Talk had been minimum between them for those few days, only sparingly exchanging a few text messages to check in on the other.

When it was about three days to Naruto's wedding Sasuke moved to call Sakura with some _good_ news from his end. Though when she answered with a tired voice he couldn't find himself to tell her.

"Work's been a bitch." She exhaled, "I really want to quit, but I love it."

He couldn't help but continue to think about her tired voice, even during Naruto's bachelor party. Something nagged at him and he tried to relinquish that feeling.

Naruto's wedding followed the next morning. It was an intimate affair. Less than forty of their close family and friends were invited. They held the ceremony at a church across Sasori's gallery and then they all continued the celebrations at the gallery.

The worry that Sasuke held during the service due to Sakura's absence was soon diminished. When he walked into the gallery with everyone he saw her and a few of Sasori's interns putting together the final touches for the wedding.

They had truly outdone themselves. Gold and amber lanterns hung from the high ceilings. The theme following throughout the room with various items of the same colors. A few circular tables were placed in the baroque painting section, which tied the whole occasion together.

But Sasuke couldn't pay any mind to the room as he eyes roamed Sakura in a stunning deep red gown. It was beautifully tailored, with its lace long sleeves and hugging stitches. She wore a matching diamond set which had been her mother's.

She peered at him and smiled, the tiredness he had worried about for so many days seeming nonexistent

Many times he attempted to go and chat to her but was quickly pulled away by his and Naruto's now most likely intoxicated male friends to dance.

When he finally broke away Sakura had slipped away. He allowed himself to wander around the gallery until he finally found her. She was staring up at a painting when he stood by her he peered at it.

It held an uncanny resemblance to a Monet, save for the major barcode that had been painted in the center of the canvas.

"It's called 'The Price of Happiness.'" Sakura relied.

He moved with her to view other paintings. The sound of the pianist playing back at the wedding flittered towards them.

"Dance with me?" Sasuke whispered after while, the sound of "Première Gymnopédie" filled the room.

Sakura smiled and allowed Sasuke to snake his arms around her as she did the same. They soon moved around the room slowly, in careful coordinated steps.

"I found somebody." Sasuke mused as he looked down at Sakura.

She gave him a big smile, "Oh yeah? That's great."

Silence befell them. He twirled Sakura for a bit, "I want you to meet her."

"Me too." She said quietly now looking away slightly before leaning her head against his chest.

The song ended and Sasuke moved to release the woman but she looked up at him, "Just one more please."

Sasuke gave her a small smile and held her hands again.

They swayed for another three songs before making it back to the reception. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand, "Thank you, something was bothering me and you helped me forget about it for a while." She said only to him.

Sasuke looked down at her, "And now?"

"I'll manage." She sighed before walking towards Ino.

Sakura and Ino left shortly after, without a single word. Naruto was too busy being bombarded with people that he didn't notice. But Sasuke noticed.

In a cab Sakura's head lay in Ino's lap.

"You pushed yourself too hard didn't you." Ino grimaced, dabbing at Sakura's clammy face.

"It's fine." Sakura exhaled, " _I'm_ fine."

Ino bit the inside of her cheek, "I'm sleeping over tonight."

"Mmm. Sure." Sakura's head lulled.

Ino wiped at a threatening tear and looked out the window of the cab, the early etchings of dawn marred the sky.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I hope you guys liked this chapter …I hope there wasn't too much in it.

Someone I know recently passed away from cancer so I was in a ways venting.

Please **Review**

Thank you for all the love in the previous chapters.

Until next time.

Much Love,

OXZA


	9. Exposure

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Exposure.

A few weeks after Naruto had tied the knot with Hinata, Sakura moved back to her old home. Sasuke and Naruto rented out a moving truck to pick up everything from her apartment and move it back to her old home.

The house smelled like fresh paint and had been scrubbed clean from the floor to the ceilings. All the canvas on the furniture had been removed and it was as if the home had finally come alive again.

Naruto and Sasuke were inside moving around all the furniture while Sakura was in the front yard weeding quietly. She had on a yarn jacket over her washed out overalls; it almost swallowed her whole in that October chill.

After manicuring the old flowerbeds she stood up to have a look at her handiwork. She would have to make a quick run to the hardware store to pick up a few flower seeds. Hopefully the look of carnations and tulips would liven up the outside of the house in spring.

She made her way back into the house and moved towards the kitchen on her left upon immediately entering the house. She pulled out some bread and deli cuts she had bought that morning before she met up with the boys and began making some sandwiches. Sakura cut some tomatoes and lettuce to put in the sandwich as well.

She then stacked a few over stuffed sandwiches onto a large plate. She put some pickles and other condiments on the side before calling the boys down from upstairs.

They all soon sat around the island in the kitchen quietly, Sakura pulled out some ginger beer to share.

"Man I haven't been in this house in forever." Naruto awed, "So many good memories."

Sakura smiled, "I still got my bass in my closet. I should go get it tuned and maybe we could practice in the basement for old times sake."

"Oh god I haven't touched my sticks since college." Naruto almost cried, "I had to sell my drum kit after that asshole hit my car after graduation."

"I'm pretty sure you hit him." Sasuke snorted.

"You weren't there!" Naruto almost shouted.

"Eat up Naruto, I think you're just h _angry_ " Sakura laughed as she placed another sandwich on the blonde's plate.

"In other news how's life with Hinata?" Sakura spoke again.

"Other than getting a beating from her father for moving into her apartment instead of buying her a house, just _great_." Naruto grumbled, "In-laws suck."

"Well I quit my job." Sakura said nonchalantly.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped chewing, "YOU WHAT?" Naruto said with his mouth full.

"Relax. I was doing some consulting on the side, and it's picked up. Besides I can work whenever I want and I can pick my clients." Sakura assured, "Plus no more Sai."

"What about money?" Sasuke asked carefully, "You just moved back into this house and the taxes are crazy in this city."

"That project in Suna for the hospital remember?" Sakura arched her brow, "Pretty much set for now. I never spent my salary when I was married anyways, it's all in savings."

"You guys talk about money like it's nothing." Naruto almost cried.

"Well maybe you should go back to college and get your doctorate, you already have a masters." Sasuke kicked at Naruto's stool.

"So I can get in even more debt?" Naruto groaned.

"I'm still in debt as a matter of fact." Sasuke looked to the blonde, "I just know how to allocate my money."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto gritted, "It's not like you're any better you and I still lived with our parents, now I live with Hinata. You and I still drive the same car our parents gave us in college."

"Yeah but I didn't go buy myself a 70 inch flat screen, or courtside seats to a basketball game for a team you didn't even know." Sasuke replied, "If I wanted to I could easily go buy myself a new car or live on my own but I chose not to, because I'd rather sacrifice those luxuries to pay off my loans."

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

Sakura quickly moved to dispel of the tension in the room, "I think what Sasuke _was_ trying to say is that maybe you should go back to school and get your doctorate, so you could teach college level. You need to step up Naruto, soon you're going to have a family and Hinata will have to take time off for that. Money will get tight. Especially in this city, and I don't think you'll move out to the suburbs. So going back to school will give you some security. You'll be earning at least three times as much as you are now."

"I know you're right but I don't want to leave that high school, I love it." Naruto sighed.

"Then maybe you can become a board member for the school or a superintendent. It's all about going up Naruto, consistency isn't always necessarily good." Sasuke spoke finally, "Let's be fair it's not about you anymore. You married someone and you intend to stay with that person for the rest of your life correct?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Of course I do."

"Number one reason for divorce is money related issues." Sasuke recited from the top of his head.

Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's arm, "This is security for you guys."

"We're just looking out for you dope." Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head. Naruto moved to tackle Sasuke down but Sakura glared at him and he sat back down and nodded, "Thanks you guys."

"Hey maybe I'll go back to school with you." Sakura winked before squeezing his shoulder and moving to clear up the meal.

"Dr. Naruto Uzamaki and Dr. Sakura Haruno, has a nice ring to it." Naruto smiled to himself.

Sasuke stood up to help Sakura and Naruto moved to do the same, but then there was a knock to the front door.

"You wanna get that?" Naruto looked to Sakura.

"Ah sure." Sakura said as she quickly left the kitchen and made her way to the door. She didn't bother looking through the peephole and the second she opened the door she wished she did.

A blonde man with dark eyes that rivaled Sasuke's stood before her. He stood a few inches taller than her, and about a few years older than her.

"Shi" She said quietly.

"It's been a while." He replied in the same tone.

Shi's hands were in his pockets and he moved his weight from one foot to the other. He was obviously cold.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"I have company right now. What's up?" She said blasé.

The man was obviously anticipating for the woman to let him in and so his head fell slightly a somber smile fell on his face. He looked back up at her, "I just wanted to check in on you. I shouldn't have left you like that."

Sakura looked at him silently her emerald eyes staring him down. He moved to reach out to her but she pulled back into the house. He put his hand back in his pocket, "I was just hoping we can go back to how things were, but I guess not."

"I don't know how you could think that." Sakura said flatly.

"What?" Shi's eyes widened upon finally hearing the woman's voice again.

"If you really regretted what you did, you would have talked to me earlier. Not wait six months and then show up at my door." She said bitterly.

"You don't look well." Shi ignored.

"I haven't been well."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I broke my promise."

Sakura looked at him again but this time with tired eyes and a heavy heart. Shi pulled out an envelope from his pockets, "It was wishful thinking, but you can go with someone else."

Sakura took the envelope that Shi held out to her, she didn't look at the contents. Shi gave her a small smile; "I'm in town for the next week. If you need anything…just call me."

"Please take care of yourself." Sakura parted, shutting the door before Shi could speak another word.

Her heart ached slightly as she walked towards Sasuke and Naruto in the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked as he wiped down the counters.

Sakura opened the envelope and found two tickets for a concert tomorrow evening. The concert tickets were for an orchestra from Germany, they had been her favorite a few years ago. She frowned and looked up at Naruto, "It was Shi."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Your ex?"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Sakura.

She left the two and sighed, "yeah" as she moved to go sit in the living room. They both followed her.

She threw herself across one of the sofa's while the other two shared a loveseat.

"What did he want?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I'm really not sure, but I think he just wanted to talk things over." Sakura scowled, "But I didn't"

"And that's ok." Naruto commended.

Sakura looked at the two men before sitting up and handing Naruto the envelope Shi had given her, "You should take Hinata to this concert, you'll will big brownie points with her dad, I'm sure this is up his alley."

Naruto and Sasuke peered at the tickets and Naruto cursed, "I'm having dinner with mum and dad tomorrow night I can't go."

"What about you Sasuke? You could take your new girlfriend with you." Sakura joked.

Sasuke's face blushed almost immediately. Naruto whipped around to look at the young Uchiha, "You sly dog, I bet you it was that red head at my wedding. She's my cousin you know."

"It wasn't" Sasuke gulped.

"Well looks like you'll be the one to use these." Naruto handed the tickets to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to Sakura and she nodded at him, "At least they won't go to waste. Go have fun Sasuke."

Sasuke moved to say something but held his tongue. An idea began to flitter in his mind and he smiled.

They soon after turned on the TV to watch a documentary about Imperial Japan. Naruto dozed off on the couch after fifteen minutes, and Sakura and Sasuke sat crossed legged around the coffee table in front of the television doing their respective work.

Ino came by an hour later and so Naruto and Sasuke decided to take their leave.

"I don't want to be here right now. Let's go out." Sakura finally said to Ino once the boys left.

Ino slung her arm around Sakura's shoulder, "How about I call up all the girls and we go out."

Sakura laughed, "In _style_?"

Ino snorted, "In style."

Ino made the necessary phone calls and made her way to Sakura's room. They began tossing dresses left and right.

After dabbing some makeup on and finding the perfect borderline shirtdresses they blanched at each other.

"I think we should change. And wear pants." Ino bristled.

"I think so too." Sakura agreed, immediately pulling out black skinny jeans for herself and Ino.

"You been working out?" Sakura eyed Ino's legs.

"You gotta swing by TenTen's dojo homegirl. She'll work you to death."

"On my bucket list." Sakura joked before pulling on the jeans and looking for a pair of heels and a shirt.

"Wanna just go to that teahouse on seventh?" Ino called to Sakura from the closet.

Sakura peered at Ino, "Are you still hurt because that guy didn't card you last week at that club?"

Ino gawked at Sakura, "No it's ju- I could easily pass as twenty don't you think?" Ino almost begged Sakura.

Sakura threw her heels into the back of the closet and slipped on some ballet flats, "What ever helps you sleep at night Ino." She snorted.

"It's not my fault if I work ridiculous hours." Ino moaned.

"I thought you loved being a nurse." Sakura eyed Ino as she shrugged a sweater over a button down shirt.

"I do but you know, the whole day in and day out thing, it gets to you." Ino sighed before finally putting on a turtleneck and an infinity scarf.

"It's life Ino." Sakura sighed, "Things were so much simpler when we were younger."

"Amen." Ino replied, handing Sakura a jacket and calling their friends in regards to the venue change.

They linked arms and walked down Kage Street before they hailed a cab to the teahouse.

When they got there TenTen and another woman stood beside her. Upon walking closer Sakura saw it was Temari, she was Shikamaru's wife.

"Long time no see stranger." Temari smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled and hugged Temari and looked down at her stomach, "Ino told me the news on the way over, how far along are you now?"

"About three months now." Temari said before acknowledging the other women, "Lets get inside it freezing out here."

They didn't waste a second before going into the small teahouse. It was warm and lights were dim. It was packed. They walked up the stairs in the back of the place in hopes of finding seating upstairs.

Thankfully there were a few open booths, Ino immediately flagged down a waiter to seat them. She ordered some hibiscus tea for the table and their house special cake to start them off.

The woman sat and chatted about their lives relishing in each other's company. Sakura sat quietly smiling gently throughout the whole evening, sipping at her tea every so often. A dull ache lulled in her chest but she ignored it though after a while it became more pronounced.

She moved to excuse herself; Ino placed a soothing hand on her forearm, "Are you ok?"

Sakura smiled, "I'm just gonna go wash up a bit."

Ino's worry didn't dissipate but she hopped out of the booth to allow Sakura to leave the table.

When she got to the rest room Sakura realized how shaky her hands were and saw the paleness in her face. She grimaced and pulled out an old mint container, and popped two pills in her mouth. She dabbed at her face with cool water and took a few breaths until she felt calm enough to step out again.

When she rounded the corner her eyes widened as she came face to face with Shi who gave her a sheepish laugh, "Small world."

Sakura crossed her arms and gave a tired exhale, "Might as well." She mumbled before looking back up to him, "Let's go talk." She stared levelly with him.

"Do you mind if we step outside?" Shi asked as he pulled out a pack of menthols.

She rolled her eyes and made her way towards the entrance of the teahouse, "I can't believe you're a cardiologist." She muttered.

"Every man has his pleasures." Shi said guiltily as he followed the woman outside the teahouse.

He lit a cigarette and let out a puff of smoke, the chill outside almost made Sakura's teeth clatter. Shi shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders without hesitation. The smell of aftershave assaulted Sakura's senses.

They stood silently for a while, Sakura stared up at the stars flittering in the night sky while his eyes traced over her face. She had changed completely in his eyes. She seemed happier but he knew that beneath that she was a poor mess.

He stomped out the cigarette and looked to her, "Do you know why I'm in town?" He asked her.

She looked at him, "Surely you aren't here to get back together."

Shi shook his head and gave a sad smile, "I don't think I'm entitled to have that luxury."

He walked closer to her closing the distance between them, Sakura stood on guard, but Shi stayed calm, "Ino's been keeping me updated."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "You have no right."

"Oh but I do. She's been telling me how you aren't following the doctor's orders." Shi scowled, this time he allowed himself to be angry.

"I don't need you to dote on me. It's my problem." Sakura grilled.

Shi snorted and shook his head, "Clearly following your own orders is doing you wonders. Just look at you, you're doing far worse than you were the last time you had this."

"Fuck off Shi, I don't need to hear this from you now. In fact I don't want to talk to you anymore." Sakura moved to leave but Shi grabbed at her shoulder.

"This is a matter of life or death Sakura. I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you die." Shi spoke dangerously low.

Sakura's eyebrows rose and tears threatened to spill, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE." She croaked, "I'M TRYING SO HARD, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Her whole body shook.

Tears gave way and sobs wracked through her frail frame, "If I really wanted to die I would have slit my wrists and be done with this whole thing. But when I came back to this damn city I realized how many people I loved, how many people I couldn't imagine going through with my death, so then and there I decided that I'll fight this thing."

Shi moved to pull Sakura close to him but she pulled away and shrugged off his jacket, which fell to the ground with a quiet thump, "How dare you think you have the right to evaluate my life and my choices, you lost that right, and you'll never have that right." Hot tears scorched her cheeks, "I fucking hate you." She hiccupped, "All you brought me was pain, and you promised you'd love me and cherish me. You left me all by myself during the hardest times in my life. And right now I don't need you to do that again. So goodbye Shi, have a GREAT life."

Shi was speechless his hand hung in midair where Sakura once stood; she retreated back into the teahouse.

"Shit." He mumbled as he picked up his jacket from the ground and moved to light another cigarette. He looked at the teahouse once more before making his way towards to the metro.

When Sakura went back to the girls they were all on high alert upon seeing her teary face and red eyes. Ino wrapped her arms around the small woman and soon she fessed up.

"F…king Shi." She hiccupped.

Ino's eyes widened, "Yeah I saw the bastard today at the hospital. He's transferred back to North Konoha Hospital." She groaned.

Sakura banged her head on the table, "And I thought I was done with that asshat."

Temari snorted and patted the pink haired woman's head, "As long as you stay clear of the hospital it'll be fine."

Sakura gave a fake laugh, and Ino's eyes lowered slightly.

TenTen sensed something up between her blonde and pink haired friend but didn't want to pry.

The mood was lifted after TenTen suggested to go out for a round of karaoke, which helped the pink hair woman forget about her ex husband for the time being.

Each woman then went their separate way home after the clock tittered towards 2 in the morning.

Even though the hour was late when Sakura got home the idea of sleep was a foreign thing to her. Probably from all the caffeine in her system thanks to all the tea she drank that night.

She decided to run a hot bath in the bathroom on the ground floor of the house. When she got into the bath her phone began to ring from the inside of her jeans that lay on the tile floors.

She wondered who would call her at this hour and then found it had been Sasuke, she unconsciously smiled and answered quickly, leaning her head against the back of the claw foot tub, "Don't tell me I have to bail you out." She joked.

Sasuke laughed across the line, "I see you just got home."

Sakura snorted, "Stalker"

"You're just a loud neighbor." Sasuke reasoned.

"I'll have to work on that. And to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me this late in the evening." Sakura said lightheartedly while she stared at her wrinkling fingers.

"Well my date for tomorrow evening bailed on me, so I was wondering if you would come with me tomorrow instead." Sasuke said carefully, "As _friends_ of course." He added.

Sakura smiled and looked up at the ceiling of the foggy bathroom, "Of course I'll go with you."

"Great I'll pick you up at six." Sasuke replied.

"You know this is the first date we've ever had." Sakura said unconsciously.

Sasuke was quiet on the other end of the line.

Sakura sighed, "Anyway that was just me thinking out loud. Goodnight Sasuke."

"You better head to bed soon. Goodnight Sakura."

Sasuke ended the call. He lay on his back in his bed. A small smile lay on his face before he finally shut off the lamp by his bedside table and let himself fall asleep.

It wasn't until soon after he heard the blaring sound of an ambulance screaming down his street. He thought nothing of it until his mother shook him awake in tears, "Sasuke wake up! It's Sakura, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sat up quickly and dragged his mother down the stairs and down the street. When he got to Sakura's house he saw his father standing there around paramedics trying to resuscitate her, "BPs really low we gotta get her to the hospital ASAP." One of the paramedics shouted as they hoisted her on gurney.

Her eyes were drooping low and Sasuke immediately ran to her side, she began to cry as she saw him, "Sasuke please don't leave me."

But Sasuke's ears fell deaf to her words the sight before him shaking him completely. The paramedics rushed past him with Sakura on the gurney, they moved to shut the door, but Sasuke's father stopped them, "Sasuke go with her, your mother and I are going to go get Sasori and meet you at the hospital. DON'T leave her side you hear me?" He commanded to his youngest son.

Sasuke nodded and walked into the back of the cramped ambulance. Sakura's hand stuck out to reach for his and both his hands clasped hers. He looked into her tired face as the paramedics fretted over her.

"You promise you'll stay with me." She said softly.

Sasuke's eyes welled up suddenly holding back a sob, his hands tightened around her cold hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

Sakura smiled gently, "Good." And before long she allowed her eyes to fall shut.

Sasuke lost his breath at that moment, the fear that this may be the last time he spoke to Sakura haunted him. And so he began to pray, for some unworldly being to stand vigil over this woman.

If she did not wake up, Sasuke did not know what he'd do. Because Sasuke had never lived in a life that Sakura did not exist.

.

.

.

There. It's there.

Details next chapter.

Hope you likey – please review

Until Next Time.

Much Love,

Oxza.


	10. Heart to Heart

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Heart to Heart.

"She has a heart condition." Spoke a tired Shi. He had been working the night shift in the hospital, his scrubs rumpled and the bags under his eyes evident.

He stood in the room where Sakura now slept in, the cardiology ward of North Konoha Hospital. Mikoto, Sasuke, and Sasori sat around the unconscious woman.

She was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. A breathing mask settled over the lower half of her face. Her short locks fanned around her face. She seemed to be so at peace in that moment, but her pallor was pale beyond comprehension. Soft violet veins cracked her pale face.

Sasuke watched her chest rise and fall with each slow breath she took. It was well into early noon now. Often times there were moments a breath would not come, Sasuke's eyes would narrow as he'd reach for the nurse button but then Sakura would start to breath again.

Sasuke had been with Sakura throughout all the tests they had put her through. Sasori and his mother finally showed up sometime when they put the woman into a room.

Anger couldn't find a place in Sasuke's heart as he heard Shi speak about Sakura, all he could feel was guilt for not noticing sooner.

Sasuke looked up to Shi levelly, "How long has she had it."

Mikoto wrapped a soothing arm around Sasuke's shoulders as he sat in the chair closest to Sakura's bed. Sasori sat in the far right corner with his head in his hands.

"Well she became aware of her case about four years ago." Shi replied quietly.

"We were still in college." Sasuke noted as he looked at Sakura.

"Cardiomyopathy" Shi spoke, "That's what she has."

"What exactly is that." Mikoto spoke for the first time that morning.

"The walls of her heart are thin and weak." Sasori looked up at them, "It causes the heart to fail at times because of poor circulation."

The room went silent then, Sasuke sighed and stood up and scratched at the back of his head. He still wore his sweatpants and old shirt he had slept in that early evening.

He looked to Shi who held Sakura's file in his hands. It was the first time he had seen the man in person rather than in pictures. This was the man that Sakura had shacked up with for three years. The man she had said she _loved_.

What got to Sasuke the most was what was the allure of this man. Sure he was handsome, but what else, so what he was a doctor, these things never deterred Sakura's judgment. As far as he knew. The only thing that tied Sasuke and him together was Sakura.

"So she had a heart failure." Sasuke looked at similar dark eyes.

Shi sighed and nodded his head, "We've been managing her case with a trial drug which she had agreed to. The drug was supposed to thicken the walls of her heart and strengthen them too, in the hopes of lessening these _attacks_."

Shi opened up Sakura's case file and busied himself with notes scrabbled by himself and other doctors, "She didn't want a pace maker so we went with this option. It was the only noninvasive choice. The problem was the drug only thickened the walls but didn't strengthen them; rather, it almost hardened them. Virtually the heart could barely pump _anything_ at this point. It's a surprise that she managed this for so long." Shi said almost fondly.

The slight lilt in Shi's voice made the anger bubbled up in Sasuke's chest finally spill over, "Aren't you supposed to make sure it never got to that point, isn't that your job as doctor?!"

Shi's eyes narrowed at Sasuke "Trust me I would have never let this proceed the way it has."

"Then why has it?" Sasuke said dangerously low.

Mikoto stood up to calm her son but Sasuke shook her off.

"She was your fucking wife and you didn't take care of her. Now she's like this, it's all your fault."

Shi stood quietly and stared at the ground letting Sasuke's words sink in, "Trust me there isn't a day I don't regret the way I did things, especially for her. So I'm trying my best now."

Sasuke gave a mirthless laugh, "I don't think your best will cut it anymore."

"Sasuke please." Sasori spoke quietly from near Sakura. He looked the most haggard out of all of them.

Sasuke dropped his previous attitude and returned to his seat next to Sakura, "We still need to tell Naruto." Sasuke said quietly eyeing his phone ringing silently the hundredth time that morning.

Shi looked down at his watch and then back at the three people around Sakura, "She's going in for an operation in two hours."

Mikoto looked up with worry.

"We're going to shave off the excess on the walls which will help them strengthen, and also put in a pacemaker."

"Will she be alright afterwards?" Sasuke stared at Sasori's hand that clenched one of Sakura's.

"The heart is a very tough thing. However, knowing her, I think she'll make a quick recovery." Shi assured as he excused himself from the room.

The three remaining adults simply stared at one another after Shi had left.

"It's hereditary." Sasori said quietly to Mikoto and Sasuke, "Her mother and my mother both had it. I guess I'm lucky."

"So all this fatigue and her appetite change, it was because of this?" Sasuke swallowed.

Sasori nodded, "I didn't know until she moved back. She left Konoha City to get treated up in Suna"

"But I thought she was working on the hospital in Suna that's why she moved there." Mikoto relied.

Sasori smiled, "Merely a convenient coincidence. She was being treated in the old hospital while she worked on the new one."

"Shi didn't mention it but she had an artery problem that caused the onset of the cardiomyopathy. She got an operation done there to put in a new valve. I didn't know." Sasori cried quietly.

Sasuke placed a comforting hand on Sasori's shoulders.

"She left Konoha City because she was afraid she was going to die." Sasori cried harder, "The doctor that handled her case told her that her heart was too weak to operate on. She decided to take the odds. Even when she did and she recovered this happens now."

"I was so wrapped up in my own life." Sasori shook his head.

"Go get some rest Sasori." Sasuke said quietly, "She'll be fine."

"I think we all could use some rest." Mikoto said tenderly as she coaxed both the men up from near the unconscious woman.

"Mom, I can't leave her." Sasuke looked to her, "Not like this."

Mikoto raised both her hands to her youngest son's face, "Darling."

Her thumbs brushed underneath his eyes, "I'll tell Naruto, but please get some rest my dear."

Sasuke took one of her hands and kissed the inside of her palm, "I will."

Sasori held out a small duffel bag out to Sasuke, "There's a common shower area down stairs for guests. If anything happens please call me." He said reluctantly, "I'll be back in a few hours I need to sort out a few things and I'll be back. Thank you Sasuke, for everything."

Sasuke nodded and followed the two out. When he saw them off at the lobby he went to the common showers to get washed up. The heat and the steam from his shower lifted his spirits slightly. When he finished getting dressed he made his way to the hospital's cafeteria. The idea of food did not seem to please him; instead he made his way towards the row of steaming coffee percolators and poured himself two cups of black coffee.

When he made it towards the cashier, Ino had been waiting there waiting for him in lavender scrubs and armed with her own cup of coffee. Her almost platinum locks piled neatly into a bun on the top of her head, and her eyes skillfully winged with black kohl. Her wedding ring hanging on a chain around her neck glimmered as she turned towards him.

"Kai can you put his coffee on my card too." Ino spoke to the cashier.

The cashier smiled and took the plastic card from Ino's rosy pink manicured fingers.

Sasuke mumbled a quiet "thank you" as he and the blonde woman slowly trailed their way towards Sakura's room.

Sasuke looked at Ino from the corner of his eye and caught himself from aweing at the amount of the composure the blonde carried, as if her friend were not hanging on a thread.

Ino looked up at Sasuke and gave a small smile as they filed into an empty elevator, "I'm glad you were there for her." She started, "I'm sorry I kept this away from you."

Sasuke bit his tongue and pushed the number "7" on the elevator's button panel with his elbow, "All within good reason right." He joked quietly as he turned his back to her.

Ino eyed the drying patch of water on his button down near his neck; she looked up and noticed some of his locks were damp.

Ino's small smile turned into a frown, "I regret it Sasuke. I really do. She did it to protect you, you know?"

Sasuke nodded, "What's done is done."

He turned back to Ino as more people loaded onto the elevator on the third floor. Ino did not continue their conversation until the made it to the seventh floor. Once they stepped out she continued, "When she found out about this whole mess, you were busy studying your ass off for the law school entrance exam."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde as he beckoned himself to remember a time not so long ago.

"Sakura was worried that if she told you, that you'd get sidetracked and she'd mess up your chances into getting in."

Sasuke scoffed but Ino shook her head, "You know it's true. Remember when her parents passed away? Your GPA dipped so much, if it wasn't for your recommendation letters and your volunteer hours you might have not gotten into Konoha University."

"But I still got in" Sasuke volleyed.

Ino rolled her eyes, "It was different this time. She felt that if she told you then it would be selfish of her to do so, and even if she told Naruto he would have gone and told you almost immediately. That's why I only knew. She did this for you."

Sasuke stopped walking and gave Ino a baffled expression, "How is this for me?"

Ino looked at the taller man square in the eyes her azure eyes unwavering, "She did not want to take away your future from you."

Sasuke took a moment to let the words sink in and began walking again side by side with the blonde.

"If she told you, you would have dropped everything in your life just for her sake. She didn't want that. For that reason she decided not to tell you, she was going to tell you after you got into law school. But things changed."

"She met Shi." Sasuke strained.

"Shi was a resident at the time working on her case. Despite having all of us Sakura felt very alone at that time because she couldn't tell anyone about this situation. Shi was a godsend to say the least." Ino's voice wavered, "Only thing is they were both stupid enough to think that it was love."

Tears streamed down Ino's face and she moved open the door to Sakura's room. But Sasuke stopped her, "What are you trying to say?" He said quietly his heart thumping in his ears anticipating Ino's next words.

She gave him a weak smile looking at his childish coal black eyes, "Can't you see? Your love for her was never one sided."

Ino took her free hand and squeezed his shoulder gently, "For once she wanted to be the one sacrificing for you. She's convinced herself that if she had gone and told you everything from day one, you wouldn't be doing as well as you are now. Thing is…the thing she was banking on was that you would have moved on by now and gone and married off."

A tear betrayed Sasuke's signature poker face and he turned away from a very shocked Ino, "Stupid woman." He said under his breath.

" _Your_ stupid woman." Ino corrected as she opened the door to hear Naruto laughing and small voice speaking.

Her eyes widened as she crossed the threshold to see the scene before her she looked back at Sasuke who was still in the corridor. She pulled at his shirt around his forearm beckoning him to cross into the room, Sasuke's eye widened as he saw Sakura propped up on her bed and Naruto sitting near her with a box of chocolates that he was plowing through.

Sakura's attention strayed from Naruto to look at their new guests, and when her eyes clashed with familiar onyx eyes a small smile adorned her face and she stretched out her arms, "Sasuke come here." She said hoarsely.

Ino smiled as she watched Sasuke quickly walk over to Sakura, shoving the coffee cups into Naruto's hands before letting himself be wrapped in Sakura's arms.

Naruto bit his tongue from mocking his friend's out of character display of emotion, instead he stood up and walked out with a knowing Ino. Relief filled the room as Sakura smiled into Sasuke's locks and his ear lay carefully over her heart.

"You scared me shitless." Sasuke said quietly after a while.

"I heard." Sakura chuckled, tracing comforting circles through his hair, "You smell nice did you just take a shower."

Sasuke blushed slightly before realizing his proximity, pulling away and chocking out a "yes".

"Come back here." Sakura looked into his downcast face, "These sheets don't do shit and I'm freezing."

"Only for a little bit." Sasuke coughed into his hand.

Sakura gave a tired sigh and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Sasuke stood up and moved the box of chocolates that Naruto had almost demolished before slipping under the sheets of Sakura's bed and it was Sakura's turn to blush, "Hey!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her state of undress, an ill fitting hospital gown that give any man an eyeful, Sasuke carefully looked at her face as he slid in next to her and wrapped the sheets tighter, "Nothing I haven't seen yet." He said coolly.

Sakura's eyes widened and she bit down on her lips, "You're lucky I'm hooked up to all these machines or else I would've clocked you real good in that annoying face of yours."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat shoulder to shoulder on his back with the woman, moments later after she had calmed down her head lay on his shoulder, "Did I scare you?"

He moved the arm that she was leaning on around her so he could distract himself with her hair. Twirling the soft tresses around his index finger.

The silence was deafening. Sakura closed her eyes, "I'm not going to apologize for not telling you."

"I don't expect you to." Sasuke matched Sakura's deadened tone.

"Are you mad at me?"

"A little bit." He spoke frankly.

"Was I selfish?" Sakura sat up from where she laid near Sasuke his fingers still tangled in her hair, he quickly untangled his fingers from her hair and moved to retract the hand but Sakura took his hand in both of hers. She gave him a resigned look, "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She squeezed his hands.

Sasuke looked up at her. The woman he had stupidly fallen in love with over and over again. He looked at each one of her facial features his eyes hovering on her own eyes the longest. Something clung to those emerald eyes, an emotion the Uchiha could not quite grasp.

His hand once again found its way into her hair, "Your hair, it's gotten longer."

"I should get Ino to cut it." Sakura grimaced.

"No I like it." Sasuke spoke before he could stop himself.

Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a beautiful rose.

Sasuke got a hold of himself and all too quickly stood up from the bed and busied himself with the now cold cups of coffee.

Sakura moved back under the covers and lay back down with her back to Sasuke, "I'll grow it out then." She said quietly almost to herself, but Sasuke heard, and he looked back at her but he was met with her bare back.

He did not realize that the hospital gown had only covered the front of her body but left her back bare. A familiar tattoo stamped her small creamy back. A tattoo he too had on his own skin, a bundle of raspberry colored peonies.

A tattoo he, Naruto, and Sakura had gifted each other one thanksgiving during their freshman year of college.

His hand moved to the right side of his stomach where his own tattoo was underneath his shirt.

In his back pocket his phone rang the caller ID showed it was the firm he worked at and he sighed.

"I'll be back." He spoke to a quiet Sakura as he stepped out the hallway to take the call.

Moments later he returned to the room, Sakura still lay in the same position only with her eyes closed this time. Unsure if she was asleep or not Sasuke moved to grab his belongings and spoke to her as he did so, "I'm going to have to go in for work but I'll be back right after ok? You'll probably still be in for surgery, but-"

A lone sob stabbed at Sasuke's heart and he looked to find Sakura shaking.

He hated it when she cried. He walked around the bed and crouched down to look at her. Naruto walked in that moment immediately rushing over, "What did you do this time dumbass." Naruto nudged Sasuke, which only made Sakura cry more.

Naruto's face softened as he looked at Sakura's damp face. Sasuke stood up and looked away, "I'm going to go get some air." He managed as he fled outside the room.

Naruto sighed and sat the pinkette up and wrapped his arms around her, "What's up princess."

Sakura gripped at Naruto's shirt and she looked up at him, "I'm scared Naruto, I'm really scared." She hiccupped.

Naruto pulled her away and moved away the locks that stuck to her face, gently tucking them behind her ears. He took a few tissues from the tissue box beside her bed and held it to her nose, "Let 'er rip."

Sakura blew into the tissues as hard as she could, and instantly felt better. Sakura looked up at Naruto, "I don't want to die." She said shakily, "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose anyone. I don't…I don't want to lose Sasuke." Sakura confided.

A few threatening tears fell down her face.

It dawned on Naruto that it was Sakura who was probably taking it the hardest, this whole situation that is. Where he and most of his friends had just learned of this condition she had suffered with, she had known and dealt with it for years at this point.

"Hey hey hey." Naruto said carefully he kissed the crown of her head and smiled down at her, "Nobody's going anywhere, and you're not going anywhere either." He comforted.

Sakura relished in Naruto's warmth and pulled in closer. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around and rocked her back and forth gently. Sakura seemed to calm down considerably, but Naruto kept up the small gesture. Sakura was thankful for that.

Naruto talked about little things that happened at the school he worked at. It helped to add some normalcy to the situation; her left ear was tickled by the sound of his voice as her ear lay on his chest.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled into his now soaked chest.

Naruto gave her a chummy smile as she looked up at him through her long damp lashes.

He kissed the side of her face before he moved to fluff some pillows for her and lay her back down on the bed; Sakura seemed to be on high alert at that moment. It finally dawned on Naruto that Sakura did not want to be alone, almost in a childlike way. And he stopped his mind from curiously spiraling down at the thought of her being all alone in Suna suffering this similar fate. At that moment Naruto could understand the resentment Sasuke held for Shi.

"Sakura I'm not going anywhere." Naruto looked at her, "I'm just going to sit on the chair right here, you need to rest up."

"You promise?" Sakura strained.

"I promise." Naruto said as he squeezed her hand.

She let out what seemed like a sigh of relief, and she looked away from Naruto and at the ceiling tiles, counting them like sheep.

Naruto pulled out some papers to grade.

The anesthesiologist walked in with Sasuke who looked like he had run a marathon, which resulted in the first laugh from Sakura since her arrival in the hospital.

Sasuke's dress shirt had been wrinkled beyond its years and his cheeks seemed to be flushed from running. A brown bag hung one of his hands and he walked forward as the anesthesiologist waited on a nurse to bring the anesthesia by the door.

"Hey" he huffed.

"Hey" Sakura smiled.

"I hope I'm not too late." Sasuke muttered as he eyed the anesthesiologist.

Sakura shook her head and patted the empty spot on her bed, "Sit"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who muttered a brief "hello" before going back to his grading. Sasuke moved to sit cross-legged at the foot of her bed.

Like a preschooler at show and tell, Sasuke seemed to be flustered and anxious to show Sakura what was in the bag.

"I thought it would be easier to pass the time with this." Sasuke started as he stuck one of his hands into the brown bag and pulled out a copy of Murakami's " _Kafka by the Shore._ "

Sakura's eye twinkled with joy as she wiped at some tears and nodded at him, "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered that was the only thing you read back in the day. You left two copies at my house. I ran over to get one." Sasuke said a-matter-of-factly.

Naruto smiled to himself as he moved to pick up another stack of papers from his bag.

"Ugh on with it then." Sakura shook her head with a stupid grin on her face her hand moved to rub at her eyes, "Start in the middle. I don't like the beginning."

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she got herself comfortable in the bed and allowed herself to close her eyes. In this moment he found himself trying to catch his breath as he reveled at her eerie beauty. She did look like a sleeping beauty in that moment.

Color had somewhat been able to seep back into her face and her eyebrows were not furrowed any longer but relaxed, a small smile seemed to also find its place on her face.

He looked down and attempted to find the middle of the book and started, his mellow voice captivating the whole rooms attention as he read onwards, even Naruto stopped grading to listen in.

About five pages in the nurse, which happened to be Ino, finally came in with the anesthesia, she handed it to the doctor and walked over to Sakura and sat near her. Even though Sakura's were still closed she instinctively held out one of her hands and Ino took it with both her own.

Sakura kept her eyes closed as the doctor poked and prodded her with needles and fiddle with her IV, her eyes occasionally squeezing tight from the pain, but she kept her attention on Sasuke's voice. After a while she was fitted with a mask and laughing gas filled her lungs and Sasuke's voice seemed to get slower and more disjointed, "Co-could you…repeat that." She said slowly into the mask.

Sasuke looked up quickly hearing her voice for the first time since he started reading, to be met with a different Sakura, a tired and almost unconscious Sakura. He gulped and bit his lip before he hoarsely let out, "sure."

"Thank you Sasuke." She said in a small voice.

He stared at her a moment too long that Ino and Naruto noticed his state of mind and both placed soothing hands on each of his shoulders.

He kept reading then. Shi walked in with two more nurses to wheel out a now unconscious Sakura, Sasuke stepped off the bed to allow them to wheel her out. Instinctively before they make out with her through the door Sasuke handed Naruto the book and gave Sakura a small peck on her still rosy cheeks. Shi didn't dare to look away at the small gesture, instead a bit of him longed to be in Sasuke's place.

Sasuke stood back up and his thumb quickly brushed away a tear in her lashes. He looked up at Shi, "Take good care of her."

Shi nodded and pushed Sakura out the door with another nurse.

Sasuke tried to keep himself together as he pulled his arms dangerously tight around his frame. Naruto put away all his belongings into his bag and held Sasuke's own things in one of his hands, "She's in good hands Sasuke." Naruto all but whispered, "Come on I'll drive you home."

Sasuke didn't answer or talk the rest of that he just blindly followed Naruto's lead and even when he got home when his mother had a meal laid out for him he made his way to the bathroom and ran a scorching bath.

After the water got cold and his skin became like wrinkled leather he stepped out and got changed and went to his bedroom.

He found himself continuing the book he had been reading to Sakura. Only after finally finishing the book did he finally allow himself to sleep.

.

.

.

" _If you remember me, then I don't care if everyone else forgets."_ _  
_ _―_ _ **Haruki Murakami**_ _,_ _ **Kafka on the Shore**_

 _Murakami is actually my favorite author after Albert Camus._

 _It's been a long time my dears, I apologize life has been very hectic and crazy._

 _My vacation starts in three days hopefully I will then have time to finally finish this little story._

 _I hope you liked the chapter and it was up to par with your expectations._

 _I love you all and hope life is treating you well._

 _Until Next Time._

 _Much Love,_

 _OXZA_


	11. I think I love you

Chapter 11

I think I love you.

"This is what you get for running around in the rain without a jacket." Sakura fussed quietly as she ushered a feverish Sasuke into her home.

Outside the moon hung heavily behind grey clouds that poured what seemed to be almost waves of water. It was almost two o'clock in the morning.

Sasuke just shivered and gave into the woman's small arms and followed her down the hall to the bathroom. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon on her skin pulled him closer into her frame. He stood their sopping wet as she hastily peeled back the shower curtain to switch the hot water on full blast.

Sakura placed the back of her hand gently on his forehead, cursing, "Fuck you're burning up."

She pulled out a few fluffy crème colored towels and threw them on him as she stuck one of her hands in the shower to check the water temperature, in hopes to keep the poor man from shivering violently. Lightening illuminated the small bathroom as Sakura closed the blinds.

When she was finally satisfied with the water temperature she looked at the Uchiha, "Get in there now." She ordered.

She moved to leave but then he clung to the front of her shirt before amounting a quick, "sorry." She looked to him with confusion until she felt a hot acid warmth cling to her clothes.

She grimaced and had to hold back any remarks towards Sasuke, she just shook her head, and started peeling of his clothes. When he was finally just down to his dress pants and boxers, she looked away, "You can do that much right?"

He didn't seem to register the situation, but then moments after the woman had rushed out the bathroom he looked down at himself and blushed madly. The fever didn't help his case either.

Sakura had run to use the upstairs bathroom to clean herself up after the Uchiha had been kind enough to spill his stomach all over her pajamas.

She quickly disposed of the clothes in a sink filled with bleach and baking soda. When she was done, she jumped in the shower to rinse her body making sure not to wet her braided hair. When she heard Sasuke shout her name she made a beeline to look through the laundry basket in the hallway outside the bathroom to find something to change into. When she was satisfied with a pair of leggings and sweatshirt she rummaged through her father's old clothes to find something for Sasuke.

She tripped down the last three stairs as she ran and she yelped. Sasuke quickly peered out the now steaming bathroom. He was doing a poor job of covering himself with two towels.

Saskura blinked at the site only to stand quickly and shove the clothing towards him to change into, "Hurry." She muttered.

He started coughing in the bathroom as he changed, and when he stepped out of the bathroom it was evident that the fever he had had only gotten worse by the way his skin was flushed and the quiet pants he let out.

"Why are you so careless." Sakura almost whined as a pang ran through her heart seeing him in such a state.

"Honestly I'm fine." Sasuke tried to assure as he walked towards the petite woman, but the slight lilt in his steps said otherwise.

"Far out, go get your ass in bed." Sakura said hastily as she pulled him into her bedroom where she was sleeping only moments ago.

Sasuke followed along like a lost puppy completely oblivious to the situation and his state. He was almost delirious. Missing the moments that Sakura had pulled him into her bed and sat him up to rub Vicks all over his back and his chest to ease his cough. And the moment she made him drink a hot mug of honey and lemon before laying him down and placing a cool towel on his head.

He swore he saw Shi coming in between his states of consciousness and unconsciousness, hearing him mutter words to a worried looking Sakura.

"He'll be fine Sakura, it's just a virus." Shi assured the woman handing her some over the counter medication.

Shi saw that his words did not comfort the woman; She eyed the Uchiha in her bed as she chewed at her bottom lip nervously.

"Tell ya what, if his fever doesn't break call me again and I'll prescribe him something." Shi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"You still got to rest yourself, it's only been two weeks." He added quietly.

Sakura nodded and then finally looked up at the man, "Thank you."

Shi looked down at his hands that were then shoved in his wet jacket's pockets, he simply nodded and ushered himself out of the woman's home, a pang in his heart alighting at the image of the pink haired woman fussing over Sasuke.

 _You were never like that with me._

As he moved to reach for the front door Sakura walked out her bedroom, "wait" she called.

Shi stopped to turn around and watch Sakura rummage through her kitchen to muster up a small meal for him.

"Your shift starts soon doesn't it?" She said quietly, moving a toasted bagel and cut up fruit in his line of site.

He blinked quickly in a quiet shock as he moved closer to the table she had set the food on.

Undeterred by his face Sakura continued to make a racket in the kitchen, "Do you still take two sugars with your coffee?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah" He said hoarsely as he seated himself in front of the plate.

He heard her pour the coffee into a mug and then stir in the sugar, the spoon still spun in the mug as she slid it towards him. He did his best to hold back tears, as not to spoil this moment for himself and to allow himself not to forget every single detail of this memory.

Sakura moved towards him and looked at her wristwatch, "If you stick around another twenty minutes, I can dry your jacket for you, wouldn't want you to get sick too."

Shi nodded between bites and shook off his jacket before Sakura disappeared with it upstairs. The sound of the dryer filled the quiet of the house, the sound of the heavy rain finally silencing and coming to a halt.

Sakura did not come back until the jacket was dry. Shi couldn't help but think the act of kindness was also used as a way for her to distance herself from him. He tried not to take it to heart, and let himself relish with her extended hospitality.

He peered at her as she handed him the now warm and dry jacket. A small smiled graced her tired face, there was also a new glow in her cheeks that he hadn't seen since their wedding day. She was healing.

"Thank you" He uttered as he stood and gestured to the now empty plate and mug.

"It's nothing." Sakura stared at him briefly before twiddling her fingers behind her back.

He could still see the discomfort he drew to the woman and realized he should not overstep his welcome. With that in mind he slipped on the jacket, and relished in its warmth and couldn't help but smile to himself at this comfort.

Sakura saw this and returned the smile.

He held his breath upon this sight.

She followed him to the door, where he awkwardly stood still and looked at her from the outside of her home, wanting to say something more but couldn't find the right words, only then did she speak.

"I don't hate you Shi." She whispered.

Shi's eyes widened at her quiet words, but as he moved to ask her to elaborate she had shut the door on him with, "Please take care of yourself Shi, and thank you again."

Their connection was immediately cut again. Their worlds spliced into the distorted life they now lived. Never again allowed to coexist.

Sakura lingered for a few seconds at the front door before migrating back to the kitchen to grab the empty plate and mug on the table. She placed them into the sink and quickly looked around the room.

She picked up a few cleaning supplies from underneath the sink as she remembered that her sleep shirt wasn't the only thing that was in Sasuke's crossfires that evening.

Sakura opened up the window in the ground floor bathroom to let the remaining steam escape and to rid of the smell of chemicals that lingered as she cleaned.

Sasuke came into the bathroom as she rinsed her hands. She looked up at him in shock, "Why are you up." Was all that she could muster.

"If you don't rest as well you'll get sick too." He croaked grabbing her gently by the wrist and guiding her back to her room.

When they both got to her room he looked down at her, she took the opportunity to place her free hand onto his forehead, "Still warm" she muttered.

"Did you take your medicine." Sasuke ignored.

Sakura nodded and only then did Sasuke let go of her hand. He moved to leave the room but this time it was Sakura that caught his arm.

"You're sleeping here." She said evenly following his train of thought.

Sasuke looked down at her with drowsy eyes, he was too tired to fight her for this. She took her side of the queen bed and looked up at him and patting the spot next to her, "I swear to god Sasuke if you're fever spikes again I'll murder you."

He gave her a soft smirk and shook his head before finally allowing himself to take the other side of the bed.

Sakura moved to shut the lights as he nestled in between the covers but then her phone rang from the kitchen and she quickly looked to see it was almost five in the morning.

"I'll be right back" she spoke to him in the dark. Her voice tickled his ears at their new proximity. He gulped slightly.

Moments passed before Sakura finally came back; she closed the door behind her completely flooding the room with darkness.

She was quiet as she sought warmth in the sheets and piled up pillows to sleep on. Sasuke felt her movements and looked in her general direction, a bit of him wanting to reach out to her and see if this was real.

"Who was it?"

"Your mother, she was worried about you not answering your phone."

"Ah. Okay."

Both turned their backs to one another hoping to ensure no awkward touches. But in the morning, Sasuke was grateful he had woken up before the pink haired woman. They lay tangled within one another. The same smell of cinnamon and vanilla that comforted him the night before now assaulted him as her head lay nestled in the crook of his neck, her mouth puffing out bits of warmth with every breath she took.

One of her hands scorched the skin on his hip as it lay on the exposed skin. The t-shirt she let him borrow had hiked up slightly. He soon registered that one of his arms was under head while the other was on the small of her back.

They hadn't slept next to each other since college, when the nights were long and assignment deadlines loomed. One would burrow in the other's dorm and burn the midnight oil in hopes to finish what work they had not done. They often times would share the small twin bed in the dorm when that happened. But Sasuke could never remember waking up next to the small woman like this.

Usually he would have woken up to the sight of her back to him, cold and distant. But this, this was different. And it tugged at him in ways that made him warm and just as much uncomfortable.

He reluctantly untangled himself from the woman stood up from the bed. He took a moment to take her presence in and a bit of him longed to be blessed with this sight for every single day of his existence.

He moved to place the duvet over her until he was stopped by the crackle of her voice.

"Sas..uke" She said through half opened eyes.

She looked so exhausted, the scar from her surgery two weeks ago peeking out from the collar of her nightshirt.

She closed her eyes and put her hands out, "Come here you idiot."

He reluctantly moved forward towards her, and she opened her eyes fully then. Her emerald orbs glistened and twinkled at his own coal eyes.

She sat up in order to allow herself to place a cool hand on his forehead, "No more fever." She smiled at him.

Sakura melted back into the bed letting the exhaustion finally pull her in again, but before she was fully unconscious, she heard Sasuke say a "Thank you" while escorting himself out the room.

He walked to the kitchen to make himself some tea, sometime during that Naruto had let himself in and he too busied himself to make a cup of tea.

They regrouped in the living room, each man taking a sofa to himself.

"You're cousin's a piece of work." Sasuke started after finishing his cup of tea.

Naruto looked up in shock and then a ghost of a smile marred his face, "Oh yeah?"

"Why the fuck did I let you set me up with her." Sasuke continued.

"You seemed like you needed some side action." Naruto confided.

Sasuke glared at the blond, "Firstly she comes late. Secondly she brings two other guys with her. Thirdly she expected me to pay for everyone."

Naruto snorted, "Man you and your luck."

"It is not a matter of luck dumbass. You could have warned me." Sasuke stood up angrily.

"Well maybe it's time to swing the other way if you know what I mean." Naruto joked.

"Fuck you" Sasuke seethed.

The Uchiha left the blond in the living room, moving back to Sakura's room after catching the time. It was two in the afternoon.

When he came back the woman had tagged along with him half leaning on him for support, "You need to take your medicine." Sasuke said quietly, seating her at the dining table where Naruto soon joined her.

Sasuke placed a cup of water and a few pills in front of her, only leaving once she swallowed all of them.

"I'll be back, I need to get something from home." Sasuke relied mostly to Sakura.

She waved him off, "Say hello to Aunt Mikoto."

The front door open and shut in an instant.

Sakura peered at Naruto from the corner of her eye, "Did you make fun of him again?"

Naruto snorted and nodded hysterically.

Sakura threw back her head and did the same, "I'm guessing his date didn't go that great."

"Poor Sasuke." Sakura pouted.

"How are you doing by the way?" Naruto asked.

"I'm doing really good actually." Sakura smiled.

And for once Naruto knew it was a genuine smile, "I'm relieved." Naruto spoke honestly.

It had been only two weeks since Sakura had undergone the surgery. It was beyond a success, which gave everyone a piece of mind. Sasuke had taken it upon himself to be Sakura's live in nurse after she got released from the hospital. Making sure she was eating and taking her medication on time.

"I don't think he took a taxi back." Sakura mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"He came back soaked last night." Sakura shook her head, "That idiot got a fever."

Naruto's eyes softened and he gave her smile; he then wrapped his arm around her and gave her a sleazy smile, "Did he thank you properly for nursing him back to health."

She slapped Naruto on the backside of his head.

"Watch it Uzamaki" Sakura said dangerously.

"Alright! Alright! Geez nobody can take a joke anymore."

"You don't joke about things like that Naruto." Sakura looked at him quietly.

Naruto searched her eyes and sighed before bumping shoulders with her, "When are you going to give the poor man those three words he wants to hear the most."

Sakura's eyes fluttered shut. She buried her head in her arms on the table, "I'm not sure when Naruto. Timing is everything."

Naruto stood up, "You two honestly will be the end of me. You'd make Romeo and Juliet look like a comedy."

He peered into her fridge and found left over take out from two nights ago, he sniffed at it and deemed it edible.

"He's not going to wait too long Sakura, he's started looking for another woman." Naruto grumbled as he pulled out a plate and started heating up the food, "Sure last night was a flop, but who knows, eventually it.

"I'm going to get changed maybe we can go out for a bit." Sakura ignored stepping out of the kitchen and walking down the hall to her room.

The day of Sakura's surgery, when she and Naruto were left alone she had confided in him. That she still very much loved Sasuke. Though she was not sure if she was worthy of telling him that she did after all the turmoil she put the man through.

Naruto almost burst with happiness when had told him that, "This is great Sakura don't you see!?"

She promised Naruto that she would tell the Uchiha her feelings towards him after the surgery but couldn't amount the courage to do so.

She felt like a child again. This wasn't some grade school love.

Nonetheless Sasuke stuck by her side more than she ever thought she deserved.

When she came back out she was dressed in overalls and heavy cable knit sweater, "Change of plans" she spoke to Naruto while looking for a pair of shoes in the closet in the hall.

"What?" Naruto said through mouthful of noodles.

"I'm spending the night at Ino's"

She settled for black leather ankle boots. She pulled out an overnight bag from the closet as well and began throwing in toiletries and a change of clothes.

She looked back up at Naruto., her eyes were lined with navy blue kohl and raspberry lipstick stained her lips. She had her hair out in thick waves, she slapped on a grey beanie to tame the volume.

Sakura zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Sakura walked up to Naruto and hugged him from behind, "Say hello to Hinata for me."

She pulled out a house key from her front pocket, a Konoha University keychain hung from it, "Lock up the house and leave the keys at Sasuke's"

"Don't forget you meds" Naruto managed between bites.

She pocketed three vials near the kitchen sink before making one final swoop around the house and leaving.

When she walked out the house she pulled out her phone and dialed for Ino. "Hey babe" Ino's voice crackled across the line.

"Hey." Sakura smiled as she walked up to her car. It was covered in snow and the doors seemed almost hinged shut from the ice. It somehow managed to snow after last nights rain. Sakura pulled out a pair of mittens from the duffel bag and started to dust off her car while the phone hung between her ear and shoulder.

"My break ends in five, what's up." Ino said tiredly.

"I need you to cover my tracks for two days." Sakura said quietly as she finally opened her car door.

"You aren't laundering money again are you?" Ino joked.

Sakura laughed, "It's nothing honestly. I'll explain everything when I get back. I'm heading out of town to sort something out, so if Naruto or Sasuke call you tell them I'm with you."

"Seriously babe if there's anything wro-"

"Honestly Ino everything is good, I swear if anything was wrong I'd tell you. You know that."

Ino sighed over the line, "Please take care of yourself babe, you just went through so much."

"I know."

With that Sakura ended the call and put the key into the ignition. She pulled out of the parking spot and went on her merry way.

When Sasuke walked back to Sakura's he noticed the empty parking spot that Sakura's car was once parked in. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed for her.

She answered three rings later, "You better not be driving while on the phone." Sasuke admonished.

"Well I'm at a red light so technically I'm not driving." Sakura replied.

He smirked, "Where did you go?"

"Spending the night at Ino's."

"Ah. Ok have fun then." Sasuke replied pocketing the item in his hand and turning back around to his own home.

Sakura saw the light turn green before her, "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Drive safe." Sasuke parted before ending the call.

Later that night when he called Sakura's phone from a bar, he found it had been shut off. He moved to call Ino, but Naruto stopped him, "Stop being such an old lady. Let her be."

Sasuke blinked at his phone then at the blond sitting at his right at the bar, "Another beer please." Sasuke ordered.

His hand lay atop his pocket that whole night.

The next morning, as Sasuke worked quietly from his desk at the firm, his boss walked into his small office.

"Sasuke, this is your new client Mei Terumi."

Sasuke looked up from the paperwork in his hand to see his boss introducing a young woman who could only be five years his senior. She was a looker he noted but he didn't let himself indulge in that thought.

He stood up from his desk and extended his hand towards Mei, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Can't say it isn't mutual." Mei winked back as she shook the young Uchiha's hand.

She exuded confidence and professionalism with her auburn hair pulled tight into a neat bun. She wore a navy power suit, which had been definitely tailored by a seasoned tailor, as the suit had complemented her obvious curves but did much to conserve them as well.

She sat herself down at the open seat in front of Sasuke's desk. She looked at him with a beautiful smile before reaching for her briefcase that Sasuke's boss had been kind enough to hold for the woman.

"Truly a gentleman." She gushed at the man before taking the suitcase out of his hands.

Sasuke waited for the old man to finally excuse himself only then did he finally turn to Mei, "What can I help you with Ms. Terumi."

Mei let out a small laugh and placed a manicured hand on her chest, "Please call me Mei, and I believe you've got your work cut out for you darling."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her but then saw what she meant when she placed a stack of papers before him.

He took the papers from her and started looking through them, "This is…well it's…"

"Extensive." Mei supplied.

Sasuke smiled, "Yes that's one word for it. What I'm looking at is bank statements correct?"

Mei nodded, "That's correct. I own a shipping company, and we've been branching out. Unfortunately that led me to needing to rely on outsourcing our finance department. But I noticed some fluctuations in the flow of money in the company accounts, and it doesn't match books. I thought it was just a trick of an eye, but I had an advisor look at them and he agrees."

"So you've got some people giving themselves bonuses."

"Bingo." Mei grimaced.

"How many people are we talking, as are involved in this." Sasuke sighed as analyzed one of the bank statements.

"Nine people. I've already told them to lawyer up."

"So you've already set up a court date." Sasuke looked up at Mei.

"Yes in a months time."

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck and tried to wrack his brain in trying to see how he could build nine cases in a month's time.

"Without any disrespect, Ms. Ter-, uh excuse me _Mei_." Sasuke started

Mei smiled at Sasuke, "Yes?"

"By looking at these bank statements I can see that your company is a very successful company, and by that degree I am not qualified for such a job." Sasuke spoke evenly towards Mei.

Mei crossed her arms and sighed, "You really are selling yourself short darling."

Sasuke moved to speak but quieted for a moment.

"This case could make your career." Mei cajoled.

"Just give me a moment please." He looked to the woman.

Sasuke looked through the papers Mei had handed him again and wrote down a few notes before looking back up at the moment.

"You know this isn't a simple case. From the looks of things it isn't just an internal problem, but there seems to be funds being placed in off-shore or third party accounts."

"Really?" Mei looked at him in surprise.

Sasuke nodded heavily, pointing towards two bank statements, "If I were to take on you case I think it would be best to not sue the individuals but the company."

"Wait so you're saying that I should sue my own company." Mei said quietly, "But why?"

"I'm not saying you should sue your own company, I'm saying you should go after the management company that is handling your finances."

"All the individuals that are involved are within that company actually." Mei agreed.

"Exactly." Sasuke grimaced.

Sasuke looked to Mei, "It's your call."

Mei pulled out her business card and asked for a pen from Sasuke to write down something on the back of the card.

"I want you on the case Mr. Uchiha. I have confidence in you abilities, you should too." Mei handed Sasuke her business card, "On the back is my personal number, if you need to contact me in any regard for the case, please reach me there."

"Ah thank you Mei." He stood up to usher the woman out his office.

The woman walked side by side with him and smiled at him, "No. Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked slowly at the woman's change of how she addressed him and nodded.

The click of her heels on the marble floors of the office made him uncomfortable, but he pushed the feeling aside as he walked her down to her limo that waited for her down the street.

As she sat in the back of her limo she called out to Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

"Yes Mei." Sasuke looked back at the woman, he shoved his hands into his pantsuit to keep them from freezing from the cool air.

"Are you married?" She asked nonchalantly.

Sasuke was shocked by the question that he had to hear her say it again, "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you married _Mr. Uchiha_?"

"No I'm not." He replied quickly.

"Such a shame. I'm not either." She winked at him.

Sasuke swallowed slightly at the woman's presence.

"See you soon Rookie Lawyer." She practically sang from the backseat as the limo sped off.

He scratched at the back of his head before running back into his office building.

.

.

.

 _Hello my dears hope all is well with you._

 _I hope you like this chapter; things are going to get interesting from here on out._

 _I'm overseas rn, and I've been sick ever since I got here, which sucks major, so I had major writers block but I've managed to write this around 3 AM when I couldn't sleep._

 _I hope this story is what you wanted it to be, and I'm sorry if it isn't._

 _I had many ideas of how this story would progress and it literally has torn me to bits but I think I finally found the route I wanna go through now, I just hope it's the right one and the most appealing._

 _Once again thank you for your continued support, please_ _ **review.**_

 _Love yourselves._

 _Until next time._

 _Much Love,_

 _Oxza._


End file.
